Sex It Up!
by Cat gurl151
Summary: Kyuubi is taking over Naruto at night, Itachi's hidden past is revealed, Sasuke's got a hot half brother, Kakashi is getting an admirer of the Akutsuki kind, and a whole lot more!
1. A fox Tail

Sex it up! Chapter One

OOOOOOO

Kim: So…this story DOES have a plot…just not yet, I like sex to much…and I know, there isn't any sex yet, but there will be…lots of it…yay!

Schelby: Please excuse my friends enthusiasm… she's a little twirls finger near head Anyways just thought you should know that the awesome fact that Kyuubi's dialogue is red was my idea.(only works on Alright, let's start the story now! Bye guys!

Schelby: Me & Kim do not in any way shape or form own _Naruto_

OOOOOOO

'_Naruto?….Narutooooooooo?…You can't ignore me forever you know!__'_ Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox spirit residing within Naruto, whispered gently across his keepers mind. _'__You have to answer my call one day, boy. Save yourself the trouble of trying to ignore me.__'_

Naruto, who was eating ramen with his Sensei, sighed and shook his head, trying to ignore the beast. Kyuubi had been trying to talk to him sense that day when his seal had been broken and Naruto had foolishly asked for assistance in retrieving revenge for Sasuke's almost death. Now the fox whispered things to Naruto, things like eating bloody raw meat, and having sex with any_energy_ the fox liked, boy or girl.

"…Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head once more and looked at Kakashi. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Kakashi inquired. He then smirked behind his mask, "A pretty girl perhaps? Or boy?"

"What!?"

"Hey, I don't judge." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. "I like male company on occasion too."

Naruto blushed and looked at his ramen. "I don't like male company, as you put it. I was just thinking…is the Nine-Tailed Fox evil?" His hand instantly went to his stomach, holding the mark through his clothing.

'_Who told you that load? I'm not evil…insane maybe, but not evil,__'_ Kyuubi turned up his nose in Naruto's mind, but the teen ignored him.

"Well," Kakashi put a finger to his chin. "I've been thinking about that myself. The Nine-Tailed Fox was threatening our village, yes, but he was also protecting a cave that our village had found the week before."

'_It was my job, given by the Gods, to protect the spells hidden in the cave,__'_ Kyuubi's voice turned into a snarl inside Naruto's head.

The young ninja grasped his skull in pain and fell to the ground. Naruto didn't notice as Kakashi dropped to his side asking what was wrong. And he didn't notice when the other man yelled for a medic. All he could pay attention to was the angry voice roaring though his mind, tearing it apart.

'_They sealed me inside your body, then allowed the sand demon to escape in a scroll! Your ancestors habitually fucked them selves in the ass, and now the sand runs free, and sealed within a psychopathic sociopath!__'_ Kyuubi calmed from his rage, however, when an energy, not one he usually felt, came near Naruto, and even touched him.

"Naruto-kun!" The voice called.

Naruto cracked opened his eyes and stared at the one who held the energy that calmed his beast."Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed and removed her hands from Naruto's, which were still on his skull. "You were growling, Naruto-kun. And you alright?"

The teen blinked. "Yes, I'm fine, Hinata-chan! Just a killer headache!"

'_I want her.__'_ The fox purred and caressed Naruto's mind. _'__We should bed her.__'_

'YOU WANT TO FUCK HINATA!?' Naruto mentally screamed, jumping away from the young teen. 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! No! I refused!'

'_Oh, hello! So you can hear me!'_ Kyuubi caressed. _'Then just reach out and grab a fist full of her hair and crash your lips together. Take her mouth fast and hard. Hot, passionate, so we'll pant, and she'll beg us to have her,__'_

Naruto panted slightly and reached for the confused girl, before shaking his head and standing abruptly. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan! I have to go, now!" He practically yelled, running from the ramen shop and down the busy street.

OOOOOOO

'_You want her,__'_

"No I don't." Naruto denied.

'_Fine then. I want her.__'_ Kyuubi purred. _'__Fuck her for me.__'_

The teen blushed. "No! I'm not fucking her, so get the idea out of your perverted little fox mind!"

'_I know you think she's hot. You think she's seeeeeeeexy! You want to kiiiiiiiiss her, you wanna fuuuuck her!__'_ Kyuubi replied in a sing song voice.

"Shut up! Hinata is not like that. She's sweet, and quiet, and doesn't judge people," Naruto's eyes softened as he thought about the young ninja.

'_Yeah, you totally wanna fuck her.__'_ The fox then laughed._'__If you wont do it for me, then do it for you. You know you want her.__'_

Naruto growled and laid down in his bed. "I'm to tired to argue. Just shut up and let me sleep."

The fox in his head smirked. _'__Alright Naruto-kun, you sleep now…I'll be very quiet.__'_

The teen sighed and closed his eyes, and found that, for some reason, sleep came very easy to him, easier then it usually did.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot open, however, they weren't fully blue in color, and his whiskers were rigid. Also, if one looked closely, his hair was tipped in red. "Well… looks like I can still work my magic on the inside…now…where does Hinata live I wonder?" Kyuubi stood from the bed and glanced out the window. The sun was barely setting over the horizon, casting an orange glow.

The fox figured he should start looking for Hinata in the city, considering that it was hardly dark outside. With a smirk, he looked down at himself, then frowned. He was NOT dressed to go anywhere. And if he remembered correctly, all Naruto's clothes were terrible.

"Hm…maybe I can…I wonder…" He took off his clothes and laid them on the bed, then started his hand signs. "Transforming jutsu, akito da!" The clothes shimmered and changed in black slack pants and a crimson red button down tee-shirt. "Now that is what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

OOOOOOO

"Thank you for the tea, Lee-kun." Hinata smiled and waved at Lee before leaving his house and walking down that street.

"What's up, Hinata-chan?" Kyuubi's voice was calm and cool. Strangely, it sounded as if he had been a bad boy while he had his own body.

"Naruto-kun?" The girl turned and saw Kyuubi leaning on the side of a building. A blush formed on her pale cheeks and she twilled her fingers. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel great now…Thanks to you that is." The demon flashed Hinata a smile, making her weak in the knees. He then pushed off the building and stepped closer to her, causing her breath to hitch. "Hinata, I've been thinkin'…we should take this friendship to a higher level…like my bedroom." Kyuubi grabbed the teen by her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

Hinata pushed away from him, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hinata blushed once more, the red spreading across her face, and down her neck. "You're acting…strange."

The fox threw a dashing smile at her, flashing a sight of his small fangs. "Strange is better then normal. Normal is so boring. Doing the same thing as everyone else all the time," he scoffed, "sounds like a drag to me. And you? Do you want to be just like everyone else?"

Hinata lowed her head and fiddled with her fingers. "I am just like everybody else, Naruto-kun. There is nothing special about me." She gave a long, sad, sigh.

"Don't be silly" Kyuubi teased, taking one of her hands in his own "you are a very special person." He pressed a kiss to her fingers. "especially to me."

Hinata stood in a trance, staring at the fingers Kyuubi's lips had so gently caressed. The quiver in her blood ran through her face and down her neck, through her breasts, past her stomach, and to her legs, turning her into a jelly like mess. "Naruto…" Try as she might, she couldn't will her hand to withdrawal from his own.

Kyuubi's eyes glowed with emotion as he started to walk, pulling her with him. "Come on, lets grab some ramen. My treat."

The young ninja marveled at how hot the boy's hand was in her own cold one. She looked as his finger intertwined with her own, as if it was meant to be. "Alright…" her small voice quivered.

Kyuubi smirked and his aura pulsed, caressing Hinata's own in a sensual manner. As if sensing it was him, she gripped his hand tighter and stumbled. Kyuubi could just purr.

"Where… where are you taking me?"

Kyuubi smiled and gave her a glance. "It's a secret." His voice came out in a low purr. "Do you trust me?"

Hinata stumbled once more. Her blush never wavering. "I trust you, Naruto-kun. But I should get home… it's late…"

The fox stopped and turned to look at her. "Why?" He questioned. "Why do you wish to go home, alone, when you could eat dinner with me?"

She didn't look at him for a long while, she just chewed her lip and stared at her feet. After a moment, Hinata raised her head. "Alright, I trust you, Naruto-kun."

"Cool…then close your eyes, dear Hinata."

Kyuubi led Hinata carefully through the woods, making sure the genin didn't trip or hit any branches. He was leading her to his special spot, a spot where they could be alone and not have a care in the world. "Alright, open…now!"

Hinata opened her eyes and let out a small gasp at the mystifying waterfall before her. "Naruto-kun…it's, beautiful." There was a blanket laid out on the ground with two candles, and two bowls of ramen.

Kyuubi led Hinata to the blanket and sat her down, before taking a seat for himself. "Go on, eat it. I made it myself." He commented before taking a bite himself. The juice was cold and he winced. "Wait, don't try it yet!" He reached over and grasped Hinata's bowl. His hands started to glow red, heating the soup. "There!" He proclaimed. "All better."

Hinata gave a small smile, and look down at her bowl. "Um…" She bit her lip, holding in whatever comment she had.

"Go on, what is it," He leaned over to get closer to her.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"Yeah…?" Kyuubi smiled at her shyness. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"If I ask you, you can't leave, alright?" She said quietly, still not looking at him. "Promise me that much, ok?"

"Alright, I promise."

"What should I call you? I know your not Naruto…"

Kyuubi blink once, then twice, then a third time, processing the information. "Wait….whoa, whoa, whoa…of course I'm…Naruto…" He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "You're silly, your so silly." Then, as an after thought, he added "believe it?" in a questioning tone.

Hinata gave a small smile once more. "You're chakra…it's red, Naruto's chakra is blue."

"Damnit." Was all he could say. "Damnit," He hung his head. "Damnit…I should have known you'd figure it out, you _are_ smart after all. Wait…wait, wait, wait! Why did you come with me it you knew I wasn't Naruto?"

OOOOOOO


	2. Akutsuki Nightmares

Sex It Up! Chapter Two

OOOOOOO

Kim: to anyone who thinks the end of this chapter SUCKS…I know. I'll edit it later, but for now, this is as good as I am, sorry! Also…THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER, YAOI, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT PLEASE PEOPLE!

Schelby: Itachi is soooooooo kawaii… and seeeexy!!!!!!!!! Anyhow, I hope that you like this chapter… I know I do! -

Kim: me and schelbz don't own _Naruto_ so don't ask!

OOOOOOO

Kakashi helped Naruto stand and watched as the boy made an idiot out of himself and ran out of the bar. He could tell young Naruto had a crush on Hinata, but wasn't admitting his feelings for the genin. Giving a sigh, the sensei started walking down the deserted street, intent on going to the practice field to work on his forms.

The jounin shivered as he felt eyes fall upon his body. They seemed to be studying him as if the person was thinking of what to do with him. The eyes made him apprehensive and anxious; he couldn't find where they were coming from. Casually, he looked behind him, and around him, however the eyes' owner was no where to be found. Kakashi sped in his pace until he reached his destination, the training ground, which was deserted.

"Come out, I know your there." He spoke in a bold voice that belied his apprehension.

Itachi appeared in front of him, his face calm, collected. "Did you stop to think that I wished for you to know?"

The silver haired man took a step backwards. "You're not welcome here, akutsuki."

Itachi smirked wickedly, calling fourth his Mangekyo Sharingan and banishing Kakashi to the stukiomi realm, following the man after. "Time, space, I control it all. Have you forgotten?"

Kakashi went wide eyed and pulled on the chains that held him. It was different then before; instead of being hung on a cross, he was standing with chains attached to his wrist and the floor. His shirt was gone, leaving exposed his heaving chest. He could remember the pain that Itachi had inflicted last time he brought him here; the memories alone cause him to flinch already.

"Are you afraid, Kakashi? Do you remember the last time? The blood and the pain?" Itachi moved forward, his chest touching the scared jounin. "Do you fear me. Admit it, admit I am your better, and I might let you go." The whisper slid across the skin of Kakashi's ear in an almost gentle caress.

The silver hair man gulped and raised his quivering chin, trying to look brave and undaunted. "Someone who has to cause other's pain is in no way my superior."

Itachi stepped back and started to slowly circle Kakashi, studying him. "I like that about you, Kakashi. Defiant even now, in the face of unbearable pain." The akutsuki stopped behind the copy cat ninja and placed his hands on the other mans shoulders. He then leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I do not wish to hurt you this time, jounin. Let him make you feel good. Allow me to touch you."

"What?" Kakashi turned his head, trying to see if Itachi was serious, however the raven haired man's face was emotionless.

"I want to touch you, Kakashi. It's very simple. You get to feel good. I get to feel good. Do you not like men? I was sure I heard you tell the fox boy that you enjoyed male company."

"I do…" Kakashi's mind was reveling with the thought of him and Itachi. Surprisingly, he found that he wasn't against it; Itachi was hot, and he had not known anyone in a few months.

"If you do not wish it, say no and I shall let you take your leave, Kakashi."

"I…no…let me think." The jounin closed his eyes. He wanted to, he really did, however something stood in his way; a moral dilemma. Itachi had killed many people, his entire family. He had even tortured Kakashi himself, in this very realm.

"Do you need some persuasion?" Itachi kissed Kakashi's neck. "Soft, hard, how do you like to be touched? He kissed again, gently, surprising the other man. "Either way, I do not care." The akutsuki bit this time, earning a gasp from Kakashi. "Well, have you decided?"

Kakashi bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Yes." Was all he said, his voice quiet. The chains that bound him tightened and coiled, bringing the man to his knees.

Itachi kneeled down and kissed the neck before biting it hard, almost breaking the skin. Kakashi tried to hold in the scream, but part of it came out in a groan.

A smirk adored the akutsuki's face. "Do not hold in your pleasure, we still have 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left. No one can hear you cry out, no one will ever know. Scream if you would like," still leaning over, Itachi whispered hotly, "I would like it better too," He bit Kakashi once more, hard enough to draw blood from the copy cat. This time, Kakashi let the scream pour from his lips, filling in the silence. The sound, it was better then any blood curtailing scream Itachi's victims had ever admitted before.

Soon, Itachi had Kakashi naked beneath him. The Uchiha trailed his hand down the other ninja's back, scratching the pale skin in his wake. Kakashi withered, and groaned, leading both into and away from the hurtful touch. Pain was an enigma to him, causing his blood to churn and boil; to flair to life inside his body. He often found that sex would not satisfy unless there was enough pain inflicted.

Grabbing Kakashi's hips, he grinded slowly, relishing in the feel of the flesh. Sex was a way from nightmares for him, a way to forget everything he'd done to the people he had once held close. That's why he sought out the copy cat, he needed a new partner, one who could withstand the pain he needed to cause. He followed Kakashi for many weeks before finally approaching the jounin; he had to make sure that Kakashi could handle this.

"Itachi.." Kakashi fisted his hands and grinded back onto his old enemy, his new lover. "What are you waiting for?"

Itachi dug his claws into Kakashi's hips, holding back. "I want to know that you can handle this. It will hurt more then it will feel good."

The nails in his hips distracted him, panting, Kakashi groaned. "Rip me open then, just do something Itachi! I thought you were the great and powerful akutsuki, not a concerned, gentle lover!" Suddenly, more chains shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around Kakashi's neck tightly and yanking his face to the floor. He could barely breath, the pressure of the chains garroted his air. He tried to pull, but was distracted by the nails digging down his back.

"You might wish you hadn't said that, Kakashi." Itachi's voice was demanding, rough. He used his hands to part Kakashi's cheek, then without preparation or consideration, he forced himself violently into the copycat. His nails once more found Kakashi's hips, and blood started to drop to the floor as he dug in, pounding Kakashi, ripping him apart.

Kakashi screamed and recoiled every time, trying desperately to get away and closer to the man behind him. He yanked on his chained arms, trying to get them free, but they would not budge. He didn't know whether to be frightened or pleasured.

It was over too soon for both of them. Kakashi found his release first, cumming hard, the syrup smearing over his stomach and the ground before him. The knot that had built itself within Itachi cascaded, ripping through his body like a starving wolf rips into a steak. He couldn't stand any longer, so he collapsed onto the jounin under, both panting like rabid beasts.

Neither one moved for a while, each too exhausted to find any bearings, then, slowly, the chains started to fade as did the darkness of the stukiomi realm, until Kakashi found he was back at the Leaf village training ground.

The copy cat fell to his knees in pain, panting hard.

A shadow clone of Itachi leap onto Kakashi, pinning him to the ground. Slowly, he leaned over to the jounin's ear and whispered "This isn't over, koi." The clone ripped through the jounin vest, and sunk his sharp teeth into Kakashi's shoulder.

"Itachi! Stop!" The man yelled, trying to push Itachi away. He knew full well what the akutsuki was trying to do. Quickly, he grabbed a kunai and stabbed, however the clone disappeared in a wave of darkness.

OOOOOOO


	3. Rior Uchiha

Sex It Up! Chapter 3

OOOOOOO

Rior entered the house that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. He took in a long breath, and spoke, "Hello?" No reply. He sighed and walked to the living room, once more calling out, "Hello? Sasuke Uchiha?" Again, nothing. Rior gave a smile of relief at the prolonged encounter. He didn't know if he was ready for this. Ready to meet Sasuke.

Cautiously, Rior glanced around the small apartment. His eyes fell upon a picture of Sasuke and his teammates and he smiled as he picked it up. Sasuke look happy, content; Rior smiled at this. His father had said Sasuke was tormented; this picture spoke the opposite. Then again, every picture Rior had of himself lied, why wouldn't this one? He put the picture back down, then was startled as the door was opened. He threw a glance and saw a boy, looking at him in shock.

Sasuke froze, seeing the shadowy figure standing in his living room. The boy before him look familiar somehow, with his dark black hair, styled in that unique fashion. Sasuke would have thought them brothers, had it not been for the boys crimson red eyes, which were starring back at him.

Rior gulped. "Are you, Sasuke?" His voiced belied him. It was cool, collective, when really there was a craziness swimming in his mind, and in his heart.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why? Who are you?"

Rior's throat closed as he asked, "Your mother was Mikoto Uchiha, right?"

"What gives you the right to ask that?" Sasuke roared, stepping closer to Rior. "Who sent you here?" He looked over the Chounin, and noticed the Konoha village headband that had a slash through it. Suddenly, he raised his guard, pulling out a kunai, "Are you with the akutsuki?"

Rior laughed. "No, trust me, no…" He turned serious again, holding himself awkwardly. "I…my father…"

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke suddenly asked, dropping his weapon. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed the Uchiha symbol that dangled innocently from Rior's vest. "I…how…"

"My father was in love with your mother…before the hokage forced him out of the village, he confessed his love," Rior downcast his eyes, looking anywhere but Sasuke. "They…" he gulped, "they made love…and he left…"

Sasuke shook his head, "No…she would never cheat on dad…" He denied. "MY whole family was killed, you can't be my…brother…"

"She sent me away after I was born…you were only 1 I'm told…she sent me with this token, so I could return one day," He unclasped the Uchiha symbol. "I'm your half brother. She kept me a secret, even Itachi doesn't know about me…"

Sasuke shook his head again. "Your lieing, this is some sick lie."

"Look at me, everyone can tell I look like you. Only my eyes are different. Please, Sasuke. It was hard enough for me to come here and find you…" Rior placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm your half-brother."

The Chounin clenched his eyes shut, holding back tears, and held his head. "No…mother wouldn't…Itachi…their all dead…" Suddenly, he latched onto his half brother, crying into his shoulder. "He killed them all! He didn't even care as he cut down mother, and father…he left me here, alone!"

"Shhhh…" The taller boy soothed. "It's alright, Sasuke…I'm here now, and I'm not leaving. We'll find Itachi together, alright…"

Sasuke took deep breaths and reprimanded himself. Quickly, he moved from his brothers arms, and turned his back. "It…" He gulped and forced his voice stoic. "It doesn't concern you. You're only half Uchiha. Itachi is mine."

Rior downcast his eyes once more. "She was my mother too. She used to send me letters every year with a picture of you and him…she told me I'd love you and Itachi both, that she was sorry we couldn't be together…" Rior gulped, and Sasuke could tell he was holding something back.

"What else…?" He asked with a suspicious glance. "What did mother tell you?"

The other boy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Look, I've been training all my life just like you. I wanna find that monster and kill him. Let me help you, ease your burden."

Sasuke stood there, thinking, until one thought penetrated his lips. He spoke it softly, as if it were fragile and saying it too loud would make it disappear. "I'm not alone anymore, am I?"

Rior smiled and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "You'll never be alone again, Sasuke, I promise."

"Have you spoken with the hokage yet?"

"Yeah; he said it was up to my clan if I could stay in Konoha." Rior gave Sasuke a shy looked and stepped back away from him. "If you say it's alright, I can stay, Sasuke. You can say no, and I'll walk away right now. Without any complaints even. But if you say yes, I'll be a part of team seven."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I don't know, can you handle the loudest, worst ninja ever, Naruto?"

"I can try," Rior smiled, and visibly relaxed.

"And what about Sakura? Once she sees you, she's gonna be in love,"

"A beautiful girl throwing herself at me you say? I'll have to try and manage that," An image of someone else flashed through Rior's mind, but he mentally shook it away. "staying sane will be hard."

"How about a ridiculous jounin who does nothing but read Inoa Inoa Paradise all day?"

"He reads sex books? That's kinda creepy for a man of his status and age," Rior laughed. "It is Kakashi though, could you picture him reading something intelligent."

"It's settled then. You can stay."

OOOOOOO

Naruto woke with a pounding headache the next morning, yet he couldn't figure out why. He lazily got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he noted the large bags under his eyes indicating the lack of sleep.

'_Morning beautiful. Sleep well?__'_ Kyuubi purred in the back of his mind. '_You look terrible! Get enough sleep last night?__'_

Naruto groaned and stripped himself of his boxers before turning on the hot water and stepping into the shower. _'Not now, Kyuubi. I feel like shit.'_ He relished in the feel of the hot water cascading down his body, and gave a groan.

'_Can we see Hinata-chan today? I miss that sweet, seductive aura already.__'_ Kyuubi purred in delight.'_Could you just picture her, naked, under us as we pounded into that tight little body of hers…? She'd be moaning, begging us for more. God, I can just hear her sweet angelic voice already!__'_ He conjured an image of the genin withering under them, her pale skin set aglow by the moon light, and her cheeks flush pink as she moaned and called out Naruto's name.

'_Oh god,'_ Naruto groaned, feeling his member stiffen at the images that Kyuubi was playing through his head. _'Kyuubi, stop it! I'm not going to defile her like that.'_ He tried to will his cock to go down, but it pulsed with need.

'_She'd like the idea too, I think. We'd do her in every position I can think of, us on top, her on top, from behind, her in the shower, standing up, against a wall, god, think of all the sex we'll be having!__' _As he went through the mental list, he made images for each new idea, dragging them out as long as he could._'__Naruto-kun, could you take care of it please, it's so hard _I_ can feel it.__'_

Naruto groaned and gave in, grabbing his member and stroking it, setting his body ablaze. Up, down, up, down, he moved fast, gripping it firmly, trying to cum as quick as possible. Images of him and a very naked Hinata flashed through his mind, causing him to groaned and brace himself with one hand against the wall. His orgasm was hard, and he growled as it hit him in waves, overflowing his senses. All he could see was her, withering in pleasure.

OOOOOOO


	4. Stolen Kiss

Sex It Up! Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own _Naruto_

OOOOOOO

Naruto dressed himself quickly, knowing he was far later then usually after his 'shower incident' and ran out the door, putting his head band over soaking wet hair. Hurriedly, he sped through Konoha, and made it to the training grounds minutes later. Today, something was different, however. A figure stood by Sasuke; he had ebony black hair, and dark crimson eyes. His black pants were torn and ripped, and the upper left thigh had a kunai holder. His shirt was white, and the jacket over it was black and also held cuts and rips, and was pushed up to his elbows, allowing for protective arm bands resembling the leaf village head band to adorn his arms.

As Naruto came closer, he waved at the two boys. "Sasuke-kun! Morning, where's Sakura-chan?" He asked, still eyeing the boy next to his friend.

"Not here." Came Sasuke's gruff reply, not even gracing Naruto with a glance. "This is my half-brother, Rior. He's on our team now."

Naruto fumbled in his steps as he reached them. "Brother? I thought that Itachi…" Instantly, he froze at the indication of the akasuki, knowing he was wrong to mention him, especially by the side glance that Sasuke threw his way.

"You thought wrong," He barked out, turning away.

"Sasuke, calm down." Rior's eyes, however, belied him as he glared at Naruto. "He didn't realize what he was saying."

"I'm sorry…um…How…why,…why didn't he, I mean…" Naruto sighed, trying to get the question out.

"Why didn't my older brother kill me?" Rior could tell by Naruto's guilty expression that he was right. "He didn't know about me; my mother had an affair with someone who was banished from the village and got pregnant. She kept it a secret, which was easy because she didn't even show until eight and a half months in. She sent me away to my father, and I grew up with him."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, running towards the three genin, "Sasuke-kun! Sorry I'm late. My mom wouldn't stop talking this morning…" After catching sight of Rior, Sakura blushed. "Who…who's your friend?"

"I'm Sasuke's half brother, Rior." He explained. "It's a long story…have you seen Kakashi-sensei?"

As if on cue, the copy cat ninja appeared, looking a little worse for wear. "I'm not up to train today, guys," He yawned, running a hand through his silver locks. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night, dreams of a certain akasuki keeping him awake. He knew it was because of the bite on his shoulder. It was a type of jutsu, allowing Itachi to jump into Kakashi's head whenever he found it necessary. Kakashi was staring to think that was the Uchiha's plan all along, get inside his head, torture him, keep him up all night so if he attacked Kakashi wouldn't be able to do a thing. "Hello there, boy. You must be Rior Uchiha. The Hokage told me about you."

Rior bowed his head to his new sensei. "Iruka-sensei has already deemed me worthy to be a Konoha ninja, Kakashi-sensei. If you would like, I'll take your test too."

Kakashi shook his head, raising his hand. "No, no. Iruka informed me of your progress and that wont be necessary. Welcome to team seven, Rior." The copy cat ninja yawned then, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm going back home, you guys can get the day off."

_'__Let's go see Hinata-chan. It would make her happy. Don't you want to make her happy?__'_ Kyuubi purred inside their mind._'__Just stop by her place and ask her out for tea.__'_

Naruto actually thought it was a good idea. "Um, I've got somewhere I gotta go, see you later!" He called as he ran back towards town.

'_Try the ramen shop,_' Kyuubi suggested eagerly, already knowing where Hinata was.

Naruto listened and headed straight for his favorite place in the world, surprised when he saw Hinata sitting at the bar, blowing on a steaming bowl of ramen. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out, running over to her. "Imagine finding you here!"

Hinata blushed and looked down to her bowl. "Hello Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well last night?"

A bowl was set in front of Naruto and he immediately dug in, causing Hinata to giggle. "It was ok. I woke up with a headache, I'm fine now though! What about you?"

Hinata took in a deep breath, hiding it from Naruto. "I slept well." She spoke quietly, watching as the blonde unconsciously leaned in as she talked, trying to hear her. She took a deep breath again before blowing on her food, catching Naruto's eye.

'_Look at her, she's so sexy…with he plump lips and her flushed face,_' Kyuubi purred, conjuring an image of _why_ her lips were swollen, why her cheeks were flushed, her soft petals wrapped around his member as she sucked and teased and…Naruto groaned, feeling his member harden.

'_Stop Kyuubi! She's gonna see! Then she'll think I'm a freak and-_' His thought was cut off as Hinata accidentally on purpose kno cked her bowl of hot ramen off the table and onto Naruto's leg, causing him to scream.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed with a blush, taking a napkin and rubbing Naruto's leg repeatedly, brushing his still swollen member with each stroke. "Let me help; I'm so sorry,"

Naruto groaned and grabbed her hands. "I have to go, Hinata." He said quietly, gritting his teeth and trying not to pounce on her.

Hinata smiled and watched as Naruto ran down the street. The feel of him was still in her hand and she shivered at the thought. "Naruto wait!" She yelled; however she didn't peruse him.

OOOOOOO

Naruto shed his clothes and turned the shower on hot before jumping in. The water burned his member. The blonde groaned and gripped it firmly in one hand, stroking it slowly. "Oh God," Naruto practically yelled.

Images of his own imagination invaded his mind. Hinata was a wicked thing in his brain, doing things to him that he could only pray the real Hinata knew nothing about.

Panting, throbbing, he stroked slowly, almost painfully, as the steaming water poured down, setting every part of him on fire. "God," He gritted out, feeling the knot tighten with each stroke. "Almost," He braced himself against the wall, and gripped firmer, stroked a little faster, bringing him closer and closer still. "Hinata," He called out, it an almost scream, cumming hard and spraying his seed over the walls and down the drain.

He stood there until the water turned cold and he was shivering. "Oh god," He breathed out, still standing there, cold. He forced himself to step out of the small cell. And he forced himself to wrap a towel around his waist. And he forced himself to walk over to his bed and lay down. Without hesitation, his eyes slid shut and he slipped off into the realm of dreams.

Slowly, his eyes opened and once more, his was the Kyuubi. Slowly his stood, and he watched his body change. His muscles became more defined, he felt himself grow to a good, normal height. He ran his hand though newly tipped hair, and he felt the fangs poke his lips. Bit by bit, he became himself and no longer Naruto.

He slipped out of the house and into the woods after throwing on a pair of pants, to find his special spot where he knew Hinata would be. He reached the scene before her and gazed at the magnificent waterfall that graced him with it's presence.

"Kyuubi!" Hinata called, pouncing on her fox friend and partner in crime. "It worked! It really worked!"

Kyuubi laughed deep in his throat and turned around, pulling her into a big, friendly hug before twirling her around. "You should have been there! Naruto exhausted himself in the shower because of our little act," Kyuubi purred out, setting Hinata down.

The Hyuuga blushed deep red. "Oh…did he?"

"Let's take a dip," Kyuubi suddenly purred, taking off his pants on diving into the lake.

Hinata's normally white face became red and she turned from the lake. "I don't…think I should, Kyuubi-kun."

Kyuubi smirked from the water. "I promise I wont do anything! You're Naruto's, I get it. Don't worry," He flashed a smile, showing his long fangs. "Please, Hinata-chan? The water's warm!"

The girl bit her bottom lip, and slowly made up her mind. She unzipped her jacket and let it drop to the ground before taking off her pants, revealing blueberry covered boxers. She stepped forward, testing the water she decided it was safe and dove in. She resurfaced and threw her head back, splashing water behind her. "You said the water was warm," She teased quietly.

"Why do you do that?" Kyuubi questioned, swimming circles around the girl.

"Do what?" Her tones were quiet, and the fox had to catch himself from leaning in to hear her.

"That. Use that quiet voice. I saw the way you anticipate the person leaning in." The demon started to stalking her in the water.

She backed up until she hit a boulder in the water. "I…I talk quiet…so people will lean in…and pay attention to me." She admitted quietly. "No body used to notice me…they'd listen, but they wouldn't hear me…so if I talked in softer tones, they would have to pay attention to me."

Kyuubi's face lit up with a smirk of realization. "You sly little devil," He whispered, "you are so cute,"

"Kyuubi-kun?" Her voice was still quiet, and this time, Kyuubi aloud himself to lean forward to listen, their faces mere inches apart.

"Yes, my little angel with horns?"

She blushed and looked up at him with bright innocent eyes. "You are a part of Naruto right?"

Kyuubi gave her a questioning gaze, "Yes."

"So…if you kissed me…it would be Naruto kissing me too…right?"

The fox didn't answer. Instead, he cupped Hinata's chin and slowly, he lowered his lips to her, silently granting her unspoken request.

OOOOOOOO


	5. First Kiss

Sex It Up! Chapter Five

OOOOOOO

A/N: Just so everyone knows, this chapter is only up thanks to a PM from hinatakyuubilover…I've never gotten a PM before so I was so happy, that I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Plus, I hadn't even thought about Sex It Up! for a while, so you inspired me to keep writing. But, Hinata X Kyuubi wont be for a while, sorry about it, but I can't just defile Hinata, I hope you understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_

Dedicated to

my ever lasting fan hinatakyuubilover

thank you, where ever you are

OOOOOOO

_"Fuck Hinata, do that again!" Kyuubi groaned, throwing his head back as Hinata nibbled at his neck._

_Said girl blushed red and did as she was told, sucking on Kyuubi's vein once more before moving down his body. First, she came to his dusky nipple, and took it into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and sucking on it, trying to please her lover. "Does it…feel good?" She asked suddenly, afraid that Kyuubi's groans were not of pleasure._

_"God yes, Hinata, don't stop please."_

_Hinata smiled at the look of need on Kyuubi/Naruto's face. Slowly she changed sides, sucking and teasing his other nipple, this time exited when he threw his head back again and groaned low in his throat. She trailed her tongue downward, across his taunt muscles, and his smooth abs, to his happy trail, where she began to nip and kiss hips and waist._

_"God, your killing me," Kyuubi's voice was filled with lust, pleasure, and need. He cupped Hinata's cheeks with both hands and stared into her eyes, which were bright, happy, innocent even. "Hinata, we can stop," He reminded his angel._

_She gave a small smile, then pulled away, continuing to nip at his hips, then his thighs, before finals, her breathing was positioned over his pulsing member. "Would you like me to…suck it?" She asked shyly. "I don't think I'll be very good."_

_"Hinata," Kyuubi groaned, fingers intertwined in the grass under him. "I want you to do anything your comfortable with."_

_Hinata smiled up at him before lowering her mouth over Kyuubi's hardened penis, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking gently on it. Her tongue slowly ran over the slit in the top as her small hand gripped the base, trying to keep herself steady, slowly, she descended, taking the whole thing into her mouth…_

OOOOOOO

Naruto blinked slowly, trying to brush the sleep from his eyes as he glared at the stupid alarm clock that had so rudely awoken him. He had been having such a lovely dream too.

_'What was I dreaming about?'_ Suddenly, images invaded his mind. Him (rather the Kyuubi taking over his body) and Hinata, naked in a field of flowers. His dream was about sex with Hinata.

_'__Morning sunshine! Sleep well?...Nice boner!__'_ Kyuubi greeted with a purr in his mind. _'__Why were you dreaming of doing her and not you? Kinda weird huh?__'_

Naruto groaned at the annoying voice, and got out of bed quickly, heading for the shower. Once again, when he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were tired and held large bags, as if he had been up all night again. But he hadn't, he had even gone to bed…wait, he didn't remember going to bed last night.

_'__I forced you to, you were going to sleep in the shower like an idiot,__'_

Naruto blushed as he suddenly remembered what he had done yesterday. How he had, without Kyuubi persuading him, conjured his own images of Hinata and jerk himself to the images burning throughout his mind.

_'__Naruto…might want to hurry and take care of that,__'_ Kyuubi laughed before decided to go to the back of Naruto's mind for some well needed sleep. After Kissing Hinata last night, he'd stayed up all night with her, planning their next move on Naruto. Then, he had walked the cute genin back to her home, and said goodnight before placing a kiss on her temple. In fact, Kyuubi had just laid down only a few hours before Naruto had awoken with that very weird, yet hot, dream in his head.

Naruto groaned; he had been spending way to much time with himself lately, in a bad way if you know what I mean. Quickly, he turned the water on hot and climbed into the shower, intent on getter off as quickly as he could.

OOOOOOO

Rior glanced behind him, paranoid that someone was following him. After finding no one, he continued slowly into the forest before him. With each step, his apprehension grew, until his stomach was tied into a knot.

"Rior," A voice called.

Rior almost smiled, but held it in as he turned towards his new ally, Gaara. "Hey…I thought you wouldn't come,…"

Gaara smirked and stepped forward, "That blush doesn't suit you. I like the fire in your eyes better. Do I have to fight you to see it?" He questioned playfully, stepping forward once more as Rior stepped back.

Rior took a deep breath and wiped the blush from his face. "It wasn't a blush," He defended, taking another step back. "It's just hot out here."

"It's cute the way you guard yourself like that." Another step forward.

"I'm not. I'm stating a fact." He insisted, taking another step back and tripping over a root. He fell on his bum, and blushed once more, this time out of embarrassment.

"I like seeing you like that. Looking at me from the ground," Gaara got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled up Rior's body until their noses touched. "How about we make this routine?"

This time, Rior's whole face turned red and he quickly scooted away from the sand demon, but hit a tree. "Gaara?" He and Gaara had agreed to meet here to be friends, acquaintances. Gaara would be a strong ally in battle for when the time came to kill his brother, and he thought that Gaara had the same reasoning.

Gaara smirked and crawled towards Rior once more, and this time, he made his move, catching the other boy's lips in a tender kiss. While Rior was frozen, Gaara moved himself into the other's lap, pinning him in the spot. Then, slowly, he snaked his hand up Rior's shirt.

"Stop!" Rior broke the kiss and turned his head, holding back a whimper. He didn't know whether he liked it or not, in truth, he had never thought about boys or girls in that kind of manner, he was solely focused on trying to find his brother, along side of Sasuke.

"Rior, just let me make you feel good,"

Rior blushed. "But…Sasuke…he…I can't… A knot formed once more in his stomach at the thought of betraying his half brother; Rior knew he had to me solely focused on one thing, finding Itachi.

Gaara rolled his eyes, and started to massage the tense muscles beneath his hand. "You've nothing to fear, young Uchiha," Slowly, the sand demon began to kiss Rior's exposed neck. "I just want to make you feel good. If it feels anything but good, you can tell me to stop. Don't think about anything but the way my mouth feels."

Rior gasped once more as Gaara kissed his way down his neck, sucking at a particularly sensitive spot. "Gaara,…I don't know…"

"Shhhh…" Gaara slowly ridded Rior of his black jacket and his loose white shirt. Slowly, he kissed downward, sucking and nipping softly, surprising Rior. His mouth soon found a pink, perky nipple, and he ran his tongue over it, noting the way his soon to be lover shivered. He took it into his mouth and sucked, relishing as Rior groaned and grabbed his head, trying to bring Gaara closer.

Gaara disattached himself and glanced up, noting Rior's panting face, and his clenched eyes. The sand demon smirked and moved further down, this time licking his way to the boys happy trail. The muscles jumped and spased under his tongue and he smirked once more in male pride. "Tell me to stop if you wish it," he reminded the withering boy, before undoing his pants and reach in to touch his swollen member.

Rior groaned at the feeling and threw his head against the bark of the tree. His hands gripped grass and he found a new type of knot formed itself in his stomach. This knot, he found he liked and didn't like at the same time. "Gaara…"

Gaara paused, waiting for Rior to give him the word to stop.

"More…please…it feels good…" Rior moaned out, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

The red head smirked and nodded. This time, he bent down his head, his lips gently caressing the head of the member. He licked the tip, tasting the salty precum, then started to slowly lower his pink lips down the hard shaft.

Rior groaned and threw his head back once more. His hand found Gaara's head this time, and he clenched a fistful of hair. A liquid heat ran through his veins, making him dizzy and he panted hard, trying not to force Gaara to move faster. But, his hand had a mind of its own, and it started to push the other boys head. Gaara smirked at this and complied, moving down faster until all of Rior's dick was in his mouth. Lazily, the sand demon ran his tongue over the veins as he came back up slowly.

"Ga…rra…faster…I can't take it…" The ebony boy begged, his voice was rigid, pathetic even. He could barely breathe.

Gaara smirked, but complied, starting to bob his head faster, running his tongue over every vein, and grazing the tip with his teeth every time he came back up. It wasn't long before Rior was pulling on his hair and practically screaming with release. The knot exploded in his belly, and the fire in his veins roared as he road out the waves of his orgasm. He realized that Gaara's mouth was still around him and he blush, trying to draw away.

"I'm s-sorry, I should have warned you…I'm s-sorry," His mind was hazy still, and he found he couldn't move. He just watched as Gaara sat up, a smirk on his face.

"It's fine, I was intent on swallowing anyway, Rior." Gaara re-did the boy's pants, and stood, then offered a hand to his new lover. "Well? Shouldn't you be getting back now? Won't Narutard and the others be missing you soon?"

The young Uchiha nodded, grabbing the offered hand. He found it was hard for him to stand however, and he fell forward, against Gaara's chest. "Sorry! I didn't mean… it was an accident…"

The red head smiled down at the boy in his arms and slowly, he connected their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I'll send you word when I want to meet again, alright, Rior?"

Rior nodded, and gave a small smile. "Ok, Gaara."

OOOOOOO

Rior quickly made his way back to the training grounds and wasn't surprised when he found he hadn't been missed. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, the two just a blur, and Sakura was mediating next to Kakashi, who was pretending to be meditating with her when really he was reading a Icha Icha Paradise book.

The young Uchiha's brows furrowed when Kakashi stood abruptly, then winced. "That's good for today," He announced, causing Naruto and Sasuke to stop, both of them panting from exhaustion. "I've got somewhere I have to be, ja," He started to walk away, and Rior noticed for the first time the way he was limping. He thought to ask the jounin about it, but passed it off as a wound from the last mission Kakashi went on.

"Rior-kun!" Rior's attention was turned to Sakura as she came bouncing over to him. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat with me?" She asked, her eyes begging him.

He sighed, he really didn't like to be mean to her, but she'd never take the hint unless he told her. "No thanks, Sakura." At noticing her happy expression fad into one of sadness, he added, "How about I grab us some tea instead?" He could always push her away latter.

"Alright!"

"Go ask if Naruto-kun and Sasuke wanna come with," Rior directed, nodding his head towards to the genin who were waiting on them. He could see Sakura's face fall, but she said nothing as she went to ask the two other boys.

Naruto walked over to him alongside Sasuke and Sakura and gave him a strange look. _What's that smell?"_ He wondered to himself.

Kyuubi smirked in their head, _'__Smells like sex; didn't you notice he was gone for a while? What do you think he was doing?__'_

Naruto blushed and looked away. _'Oh…I wonder who he was with?'_

Rior noticed the blush, and his cheeks started to turn pink as he wondered if Naruto could tell. "Where do you guys wanna go? It's my treat." He stammered out, embarrassed.

At this, Naruto brightened up considerably. "The Ramen Hut!"

"Alright-"

"No, Naruto," Sasuke cut Rior off, throwing a glare at the blonde. "Just because someone else is paying doesn't mean you get to spend as much as you want."

"He said his treat. Doesn't that mean he wants us to spend as much as we want?" Naruto insisted. "So that means we should go to the Ramen Hut."

"Naruto, we're getting tea, that's it," Sasuke interjected, crossing his arms.

"Ramen."

"Tea,"

"Ramen,"

Both of them were yelling, stepping closer to the other with each words, their faces flush, and their eyes blazing.

_'__Make out.__' _Kyuubi demanded. _'__Right now, just grab his face and press your lips together.__'_

"Alright, tea!" Naruto turned away and grumbled, trying to ignore the disgust that rose in his chest at the thought of kissing Sasuke again.

Kyuubi laughed inside of their head. _'__Actually, how about we go to the book store today?__'_

_'What?'_ Naruto questioned, confused. He decided, however, that he rather liked the idea for some reason, like something good was waiting for him at the book store, something like…a surprise maybe, "Hey, guys," He spoke up as he stopped following his friends. "I actually…have somewhere to be…alright?" He commented before running the opposite way down the street.

The book store was boring, Naruto decided. He wondered the halls, glancing at all the boring things it held, not really caring, then, he hurt the faint sound of tears.

"Aw, poor little baby, go ahead and cry,"

Naruto glanced around the corner and noted as three boys, all of which were laughing, cornered Hinata, and she was holding a book tight to her chest, tears falling from her pale eyes. The sight angered Naruto, and stirred the Kyuubi's rage within him. "Leave her alone!"

_'How dare they! Fucking rip them open, Naruto!'_ Kyuubi, too, was angered by the boys' actions, and tried desperately to get in control of Naruto to take care of the situation; however the fox boy wouldn't let him.

"Hey look, it's that freak boy," The oldest looking boy said as the three turned to laugh at Naruto. "I guess it's true what they say; freaks stick together."

"Shut up, you don't know who your messing with!" Naruto growled. With a demonic speed, he moved in between Hinata and the bullies faster then they could comprehend.

"Why don't you just go die, freak boy."

"Go away before I hurt you," Naruto's eyes narrowed as he spoke, his hands clenching into tight fist.

"Aw, isn't it cute, they must be lovers! Great, all we need is freak babies running around Konoha!"

"Gah!" Naruto growled, slamming his fist into the boy's mouth. "I said shut the fuck up!"

"Let's get outta here!" The boy scrambled to his feet and the three ran away in fear.

"Serves you right!" Naruto shook his fist then turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, why were you letting them bully you? Just sock 'em in the jaw next time, then they'll go away, believe it!"

The pale girl didn't stop crying however. Instead, tears flowed more freely, and she sobbed out, "But they're right. I am a freak."

Naruto's eyes softened and he cupped Hinata's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Hinata-chan, you're no freak. In fact, I think you're beautiful," He whispered gently, trying to soothe her crying.

"Naruto-kun…I…"

Naruto's eyes clouded and slowly, without thinking, he dipped his head, closing his eyes, and connected their lips together in a soft kiss. The girl gasped, then she too closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Naruto's lips caressing her skin.


	6. Zabuza

Sex It Up! Chapter Six

OOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to write this chapter, I kinda don't have a computer right now so I'm in a bind when it comes to typing my stories so please bare with me. In two months though, I'll be moved again and this time I will have a computer so yay!

So, heh, heh I'M AN IDIOT, like I realized my timeline was off or whatever when Itachi said 'do you remember' and he had yet to torture Kakashi according to my time line of the story (my story is before the chounin exams) so like, I'm making a little white lie

When Kakashi was a chounin, he crossed paths with Itachi and Itachi tortured him in the other realm.

Heh heh, believe it?

Disclaimer: I do not own, alright?

OOOOOOO

Kakashi sighed as he glanced around him, feeling eyes upon him once more. He knew it was Itachi; however, he was nervous about seeing the Akutsuki again. It hadn't even been a few days since they had known each other, and Kakashi hadn't had a moments rest since that time. "Whatever you are planning, akutsuki, it will not work," The jounin warned into the nothingness surrounding him.

"What makes you think I am planning anything, Hoteki?"

Itachi's breath was warm against the leaf nin's ear, yet he refused to look back at the criminal. "I've yet been able to sleep, I cannot train my genin; I refuse to believe that you are not up to something, akutsuki."

The older Uchiha placed his hands on Kakashi's waist, then forced the jounin to press back against his chest. "I merely wished for you to know that I was not finished with you," His voice was low and husky; Kakashi couldn't hold in the shudder of anticipation that racked through his body.

"No," the jounin whispered.

"No?" Came Itachi's softly spoken question, nibbling softly on Kakashi's neck through his suit. "Why no?" Despite his soft tones, his voice was void of emotion.

After taking in a deep breath, Kakashi spoke in a slightly shaky voice, "I was weak, I will not make that mistake again." Even he himself could tell his voice was airy and unconvincing.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the words, "Sex does not make one weak," he spat in a cold voice, "sex is a way for people to escape their nightmares, if only for a moment. Everyone needs to escape every once and a while. Do not deny yourself peace."

"You are akutsuki, I am a jounin of the leaf village. We cannot do this." Kakashi tried to pull away; however, Itachi held him firm.

"Merely title," The akutsuki reassured. "I refuse to force you, but why deny yourself this."

"If anyone were to find out-"

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Two voiced called out from somewhere back towards the village; Naruto and Sakura.

"Think about it," Itachi said emotionlessly before disappearing.

Kakashi let out a breath and turned to face his pupils, an open Icha, Icha Paradise book in his hands. "Found me, huh?" He asked, his eye curving upward in amusement.

"We're late! We were supposed to be getting a new mission today!" Sakura scolded, pushing Kakashi back towards the village.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Naruto question, glancing around them, slightly on edge.

Kakashi smirked. "Getting away from you."

The blonde haired boy started to laugh, then paused. "You're joking…right?" Kakashi and Sakura kept walking, ignoring him. "Right!?"

OOOOOOO

Hinata sighed, touching her lips softly. She couldn't believe that her Naruto had kissed her. It had been so soft, so gentle. Not anything like when Kyuubi had kissed her. He obviously had more experience, pressing his lips against hers hard, his lips moving in an alluring way; Naruto had been shy to kiss her, their lips touching softly, neither more moving against the other, just enjoying the feel of it.

After they had kissed, they'd both blushed, and Naruto had bought her books for her. She would have to thank Kyuubi because it had been his idea to go to the book store, of course, the other kids making fun of her was not in the plans. It seemed to work out for the better anyway.

After buying her books for her, Naruto had taken her to the ramen hut, where they had spent a lot of time, Naruto laughing with her, telling stories or their adventures. She had giggled, and truly enjoyed spending time with him. After it had gotten dark, he escorted her home, Neji had glared at the two, then Naruto kissed her on her forehead and held her for a moment before saying goodnight and actually _skipping_ away. It had been the bet day of her life.

Now, the next night, she waited as usual for Kyuubi to show up at the water fall. She had set up a dinner for him, complete with pocky for desert. She sat on the grass and stared up at the stares and sighed longingly. Life was getting better and better it seemed.

She waited for a half an hour before she began to get worried. Still, she sat, looking at the stars, because she knew Kyuubi would come. He always came. Later still, the candles had gone out, dwindling to nothing, and the sun began to rise. She had fallen asleep on the cold wet grass, waiting all night for the fox who never showed.

Neji had found her. He'd been worried, though he'd never tell, and set out that morning to find her, following what he assumed was he chakra trail with his byakugan to find her nuzzling into the ground, tear stains on her face. Neji picked her up and carried her back home, leaving the candles and meal on the ground, then tucked her into her bed, planting a kiss softly on her temple.

"Don't get hurt," He whispered softly, before retreating to his own quarters to train.

OOOOOOO

It had been a day since team seven took on the mission. There were rumors that Zabuza and Haku were still alive and hiding out in wave country. So far, nothing. They hadn't seen any signs of the jounin or chounin at all. Worse yet, Kakashi was still having dreams, violence, angry, hot, sex dreams about the older Uchiha. He found that he couldn't sleep at night; he'd stay up all night, then be exhausted the next day, forcing him to seek refuge in his dreams. But there never was any refuge for him, he found.

Kakashi groaned and rubbed his eyes before standing up and excusing himself from camp. He slowly walked to the hot spring they had found while scouting the area. Undressing himself, he stepped into the warm water, reveling at the feeling of the heat caressing his already scalding skin. The copy-nin settled down against a rock and gave a long, drawn out sigh.

Suddenly, he felt a shift in the wind, and unclosed his eyes. Itachi stood in the water before him, naked and stoic as ever. "Akasuki." Kakashi greeted wearily. "The dreams must stop. I'm not doing this with you; I've no desire to form a relationship with a ruthless kill-" He was cut off as Itachi crashed their lips together, and grabbed his member under the water. "St-op," Kakashi groaned, trying to ignore the tension building in his gut, however, he was sexually frustrated and unsatisfied. His breathing quickened and he gripped Itachi's shoulders for support. It wasn't a second later that he cam hard, spilling his seed into the water.

"I want you," Itachi growled, slamming the copy-nin against the rock, pinning him there with his body. "Right here, in this realm,"

Kakashi withered and pushed on Itachi's shoulders. "No…I'll be to loud…Sasuke and Rior…they'll hear you and come running," Between the heat from the hot spring and the warmth of the naked body pushed against him, Kakashi was finding it hard to think, much less remember his earlier protest.

"You think I fucking care about them?" The akasuki roared. "I need you, now," Without warning, he raised Kakashi up, and slammed him down on his already stiffened member, clashing their lips together to muffle the pain filled scream. He needed some sort of release from the nightmares he knew would come tonight for the killing done that day. He knew Kakashi was the only one who could handle the pain and not break; he knew the copy-nin was stronger than that.

So, Itachi pounded into Kakashi, tearing him open from the inside. The heat that was the jounin, it was too much, he came hard, fast, yet it wasn't enough. Still pulsing with need, he turned Kakashi around and held a hand over his mouth before entering him again, fast and rough.

Kakashi couldn't breath, it hurt so bad, yet so good at the same time. He truly didn't want it to end, didn't want Itachi to leave. "God," He groaned, trying to be quiet, "Itachi, give me more…"

Itachi growled and replied by slamming hard into the willing body, hitting the mans prostate. He then growled and bit down onto Kakashi shoulder. Blood smeared down his chest, thick and red. Kakashi found the sight even more arousing than he knew he should have. He cam for a second time, this time much harder; he let out a silent scream and threw his head back. The akasuki took his chance and bit down again, this time on his neck, relishing in the taste of the metallic blood as he broke skin once more. Between the clenching of muscles around his member, and the smell of Kakashi as Itachi dug his nose into the copy cats hair, the akasuki couldn't take it anymore. Giving a rough groan of his own, he slammed into Kakashi one last time, pouring his seed into the oh so willing body before him.

Both stood in the burning water, panting, neither one moving, until Itachi slowly pulled out of Kakashi. "I am sorry I forced you, 'Kashi. I'll stop the dreams."

Kakashi turned to face Itachi. "You didn't force me, Uchiha. I was a willing participant…just, give me a little more warning before you jump me."

Itachi nodded. "I shall warn you next time. I _will_ stop the dreams; you do not need to worry."

Both stood awkwardly for a few moments, then something occurred to Kakashi. "You know Rior." It wasn't a question.

Itachi visually stiffened. "I have no idea what you're babbling about, Jounin." He started to move away. "I shall take my leave now-"

"When I said 'Sasuke and Rior will hear you and come running,' you didn't acknowledge the new name, you just took it. You know Rior."

Itachi glared, "Don't go there," He warned, his tone testing. "I do not know this 'Rior'. Just don't go there Kakashi."

"What is going on?"

"I said don't!" Itachi growled. "Don't,…it'll be much better for you if you don't know."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "You are an akasuki; I am a Konoha Jounin. Remember that, Itachi; do not get attached. This thing that we have, it's physical; you get to hurt me, I get to be in pain. It works for us. Do not throw emotions into the mix of it."

Itachi scoffed, turning away from the silver haired ninja. "Like I would get attached to anyone. Do you not remember what I've done to the people I was supposed to love? I cared nothing for them, just as I care nothing for you. If we shall meet in battle, we will fight until one or both of us dies."

Kakashi thought about those words long after Itachi had left him there, alone, and he had returned to camp. They kept ringing in his head. 'Don't get attached'. Perhaps it was already to late for him to take his own advice. He couldn't see himself killing Itachi on the battle field anytime soon, and he thought that maybe the akasuki knew that.

Something in the Uchiha's voice, his eyes, the way he tried to make sure Kakashi felt good too, it all seemed to tell the copy-nin that Itachi was having the same problems as he.

He wondered idly if Itachi would be able to kill him, had he had the chance. The Uchiha already had three, yet he did nothing to harm the jounin. In fact, they did the opposite. Itachi pleased him in no way that anyone else had. That was the funny thing about feeling helpless, it had a power over you. It consumed you until you couldn't think about anything but being powerless. Powerless to touch, powerless to breath, powerless to decided if you wanted it or not.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Rior's voice broke the jounin out of his thoughts, "Are you alright?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the young genin; however, did not mention Itachi. "Fine Rior. You should be getting to bed, we've a long day ahead of us."

OOOOOOO

A/N: So, sorry it took so long. As a bonus, I'm gonna start a short little short about the lives of your Author and Editor, so here you go!

Ravioli

I was laying on the bed, typing the beginning of the next chapter for Depression: A SasuNaru Production when Schelby walked into the room, a huge grin on her face and four cans of Ravioli in her hands.

"Look what I got!" Schelby giggled, opening her desk and placing the ravioli slowly in it

"Schelby?" I laughed, "What are you doing with those," My voice was suggestive in a joking manner and Schelby grinned like an idiot before turning towards me and plopping on the bed.

"I like to pretend they can fit, even though I know they can't!" She said in a giggly tone.

I blinked, and blinked, not comprehending what was said. Fit where? "Schelby!" I yelled, falling off the bed in a fit of laughter. Well, Schelby sure did love her ravioli.

Fin


	7. Reflections

Sex It Up

Sex It Up! Chapter 7

OOOOOOO

A/N: So, like, I just posted chapter six, but I still wanna write, so I'm gonna go ahead and work on chapter seven! Yay, go me! (update: wow, this A/N was a long time ago, sorry for the wait!)

BTW, I know all the spoilers, so I know this isn't the reasons, however this fits my story line.

OOOa few years earlierOOO

Itachi sighed and shifted his sleeping brother on his back. Sasuke had worn himself out once more. The older Uchiha needed his brother to get stronger faster, but it seemed the young Uchiha couldn't do it; his body couldn't push itself to the limits that Itachi himself was forced to go to.

"Brother," Sasuke yawned, forcing Itachi out of his musing. "are we home yet?"

The older held in a sigh and slightly nodded his head. "Almost, little brother." Suddenly, a voice rang out in Itachi's mind.

_'Come now'_ It whispered in a gentle caress into Itachi's brain.

"Are you able to walk?" The older Uchiha questioned, pausing in mid-step.

Young Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked after a long, loud yawn.

"I have somewhere to be," He placed Sasuke on his feet before turning to look at the boy. "Go straight home. Do not stop to talk to anyone."

"Alright, brother,…" Sasuke gave his brother a weird look, but walked on past him, heading towards their house on the Uchiha grounds.

Itachi himself headed the opposite direction, towards the river on the outskirts of the property. Once there, he stood, waiting for the other person to arrive. "Madera, you wished to see me?"

"I have a gift for you," The eldest Uchiha stood across from the river, Shisui's near dead body in one hand. "Finish him." The body was thrown like a rag doll to Itachi's feet.

The Uchiha felt his chest tighten as he stared at the limp body of his best friend. "You want me to kill him?" He whispered in anger.

"If you kill him, it will allow you the Mangekyo Sharingan. I will make it look like an accident. Then, once the time is right, the rest of the Uchiha's will have to die."

Itachi looked back to his mentor. He had to think, quick. Sasuke would die if he didn't do something. _'I'm Sorry'_ He masked his face, faking innocence. "Understood." He took out his sword, and slashed open his friends throat. "Sasuke…will be left alive,"

"Grown attached?" Madera's eyes narrowed as he looked long and hard at his pupil.

"No,…I…want his eyes, to keep my sight." Itachi paused, thinking up a plan, "I'll…kill my family," A small sacrifice, "Make Sasuke hate me enough to fight me when he is older, then use his eyes to maintain my eye sight."

It was quiet for a minute, neither one saying anything, both unmoving, then, Madera nodded his head slightly. "Agreed. One week, and the Uchiha's will die."

OOOSame time, with RiorOOO

"Rior, there's a letter here for you from Konoha!" Dante called out, waving as the mail carrier walked away. Their house wasn't big or fancy, but it was nice and cozy, located in a small, non-ninja town just outside of wave country. "Son?"

Rior called out and ran down the hall excitedly, grabbing the letter and running back to his room. It had been close to two months since he had gotten his last letter from his family and he was excited. Quickly, he opened the letter, and began to read.

_Rior,_

_It is with great difficulty that I write to you; for it will be the last time you and I are one friendly terms. No one knows of you, not even the great Madera, and I find this to our advantage. You must start training as soon as you read what I am about to write._

_I am being forced to watch our clan die. Madera, once I thought he was good, but it was all a lie. I am not strong enough to beat him, even with my new Mangekyo_ _Sharingan, so I have no choice but to do as he says if only to save our brother Sasuke._

_I've agreed to help him wipe out the clan; in return, Sasuke will live, and grow to hate me. He must hate me in order to beat me and take my eyes. He will then have the power to defeat Madera. I will not be able to live with myself after killing everyone. I want you to help him. Tell no one. Trust no one._

_Itachi_

OOOOOOO

Rior's eyes snapped open and he reached for a kunai lightning fast, throwing it at the person entering his tent. A wall of sand blocked the offending object. When the sand disappeared, Garra's smirking face emerged.

"I take it you missed me then?" The sand nin spoke in soft tones as he moved to lean over the body of his younger lover.

Rior blushed and smiled softly, "Garra, how…how did you know where to find me?"

"The jounin is waking up!" Called a male voice from outside the tent, ruining the moment.

"Come," The red head urged and reached for Rior's hand; however the boy wouldn't let him.

"Others?" He questioned. Was it a trap? Konoha was not on friendly terms with the sand village after all.

The older seemed to sense his apprehension, "You can trust me," he assured, reaching for Rior's hand once more. After a moment's hesitation, the Uchiha allowed himself to be lead out of his tent and into the cold night.

"So," A girl with four blonde pigtails spoke up from next to a tall muscular boy with a strange thing on his back. Maybe everyone from the sand village carried strange things on their backs, Rior mused, looking over the girls fan and Garra's gorge. "You're the Uchiha boy Garra's been sneaking out to see."

Rior shifted and held up his guard, pulling his hand from Garra's grip as they led him away from the camp. "Are you insinuating that my blood is a reason for my being here?" He questioned in a cold voice, detaching himself. He shouldn't have let them led him away. If it had been just one of them, he would be able to beat them by himself, but three was too much-

"No." Garra spoke quickly, "your blood has nothing to do with this." The red head sighed and stopped walking, throwing his companions a glare. "Leave us, now."

The male smirked and shook his head. "No way. If you kill him while we're gone then we'll have to clean up the mess."

"Do not make me repeat myself, Kankuro."

The older boy paled slightly before turning to the girl. "Come on Temari, let's go poke the Uzamaki boy with a stick,"

Rior rolled his eyes, immediately relaxing once the two others were gone. "Are they your…bodyguards?"

"Siblings," Garra replied casually, looking at where his relatives had gone. "We don't have much time. As much as I regret to inform you, this isn't a social visit; I've come to warn you. Itachi has been spotted in the area; close to you to. I believe he might try and-"

Panic lit in Rior's eyes and instantly his mind raced. He had to get Garra off the subject before the sand nin started to ask to many questions. Quickly, he pushed Garra against a tree, and locked their lips, to which Garra responded uneasily.

"Rior, your brother-" he panted out as Rior's lips found a sensitive vein in his neck.

"I have to think of that every day. Right now, I just want to think about you, Garra."

Disaster adverted, Rior thought as Garra moaned under his mouth. He couldn't help but to wonder for how long he could fool everybody in his new life; especially his lover.

"Yo, Garra," Came a feminine whisper.

The red head groaned in disappointment as Rior, who was licking at the waistband of his pants, Jumped away, blushing like a schoolgirl. "Go away," He growled.

"The jounin woke up. We were almost caught! We have to leave, now!"

The sand nin growled and pulled Rior to him, Kissing him passionately. "I shall send word next time."

Rior blushed up at his lover and watched as he disappeared off into the woods. Quickly, he heaved a sigh of relief/disappointment and scrambled to his feet, quietly making his way back into camp.

"Rior,"

Rior turned to Kakashi just as he was about to enter his tent. "What's up?" He asked calmly; however, inside his heart was beating faster than a rabbits.

"Who were you talking to?" The jounin asked with narrowed eyes. The small fires embers danced across his frame, giving him an inhuman look.

"No one, I just needed to use to bathroom. Night," He turned and held his breath as he stepped into his tent. Once he was sure Kakashi was done asking him questions he sighed and slumped his shoulders, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

OOOOOOO

They were walking again. Walking, walking, walking. To Naruto, it felt as if they had been walking all their lives. Just walking on and on, no place to go, nothing better to do.

"That's it! I can't stand this!" Naruto practically roared, stopping.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as did Rior, and the Uchiha's kept on. Sakura, however, stopped and glared at the fox boy.

"Quit complaining Naruto, the village is only another mile or so."

Naruto frowned, and heaved a sigh. _'Man, I wish Hinata was here,'_

Kyuubi shifted uncomfortably in their head. '_You might want to stop and buy her a present…__'_ He commented cautiously.

_'Why?'_ Naruto questioned, eyes narrowed.

'_Well, with the rush of leaving an all, we kinda to tell her goodbye…_'

At this, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. _'Shit'_ He ran the entire day over and over again in his head, but sure enough; he and Kyuubi had been so excited at the prospect of a new mission that they completely forgot to visit Hinata. _'What do you think I should buy her?'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was still replaying his conversation with Itachi in his head. He knew that the elder Uchiha knew of Rior, knew that Rior was his brother, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out _how_. Not even the hokage had known of the tired Uchiha until Rior had come himself and confessed his mothers sin.

Also, who was Rior talking to the night before? Could Rior be allied with Itachi, and if so, did this mean there was a traitor hiding among them? Kakashi couldn't very well go up to the hokage and tell him of his suspicions, he had nothing to back it up except the fact that he had talked with Itachi himself.

Finally, a small town came into view, and all of the team's personal worries were put to rest for the time being; they were on a mission now and they were determined to find the two wave nin.

OOOOOOO

Itachi sighed long and deep as he watched his brother kiss the creepy sand nin. It would seem that tonight was not the best night to warn his brother about the jounin's suspicions. It would have to be done soon, however, or else Rior would get sloppy; and getting sloppy meant getting caught.

Itachi waited for the red head to leave, however, Kakashi was awake now and would undoubtedly sense his presence. Itachi only had himself to blame, leaving a fresh charka scent mark on the jounin. He was glad now that the jounin had took caution after their first encounter and now knew how to conceal minor wounds suck as these. Not that it mattered, as the copycat nin always wore a mask. Still, it never hurt to be careful.

With daylight fast approaching, Itachi thought it best to take his leave; he could always visit another time. Also, the akutsuki were probably wondering what was taking him so long. Heaving a long sigh, he departed, thoughts of a certain jounin corrupting his mind.

OOOOOOO

Everyone in the world has things they regret. Whether its small or big; something we did, or didn't do; or something we said or didn't say. Regrets often grip us, tearing us apart from the inside out, leaving us feeling hatred and guilt.

For Naruto, his regrets were usually small; not buy milk the night before. Or eating chicken ramen instead of beef. He told himself at a young age that big regrets would darken his heart and make all the words said about him true. Right now, however, he held a big regret; not telling Hinata bye.

_'__Flowers always work.__'_

_'How about chocolate?'_ Naruto replied to the kitsune in a hurried voice, looking over the items in the shop.

_'__Maybe both would be best?__'_ Kyuubi suggested slyly, also looking over the many different items in stock.

Suddenly, something shining caught both their eyes. Kunai; sharp, deadly _assassin_ kunai. There was even a slit in it for poison. _'I don't know, Kyuubi. Do you think she would like something like this?'_

Kyuubi nodded his metaphysical head fiercely. _'__Yes, how much money do you have?__'_

Naruto counted his money then stared grimly through the window, resting his head against the glass. _'No where near enough'_

Just like Naruto had regrets, his teammates had regrets too. Sasuke regretted never being able to impress his father.

The young Uchiha boy sighed and paused in his training. When he was young, he had looked up to his brother Itachi so much, and yet he never once thought of deception. Even now, he found it hard to believe, but evidence was evidence. Plus, Sasuke himself had been there. He had seen his family member's each fall, one by one by one until only Sasuke and Itachi himself were left.

_'Not true,'_ Sasuke's head turned to where his brother was, training also. The youngest Uchiha paused and waved at Sasuke before throwing more kunai at the tree. _'I still have Rior'_

Rior too was one filled with a deep regret. His regret was deception of Sasuke. Itachi wasn't evil; everything he did, he did to save their brother. But, Sasuke couldn't no this. No one could. And Rior couldn't stand pretending to hate his kin because of the deception.

Rior noticed Sasuke looking at him and paused to wave before continuing his assault on the defenseless tree. In truth, he was pretending it was Madera he was attacking, even though Sasuke was probably wishing it was their brother. The youngest Uchiha heaved a great sigh and retrieved his kunai before heading into town.

Sitting off a ways, Sakura sat with a ball of pulsing energy in her hands; however she found it hard to concentrate. She didn't like this, field missions and stuff. Well, it was more like she didn't like being active duty. She wanted to be a medic, to help heal the wounded.

Her mother wouldn't have it, however. She thought Sakura didn't have the right kind of 'heart' to be a field medic. She had tried to talk to her mother about it one day, but the elder ninja chewed her up and spit her out, making Sakura cry that day.

Tears stung her eyes as she remembered the event; she wouldn't not let them fall though. Silently, she willed the tears away and concentrated on moving her charka into her palms and into the ball.

Back in town, Naruto stared hungrily at the kunai and heaved another depressed sigh. _'We'll have to think of something else'_ He said with angst building in his chest.

"Do you need help, Naruto?"

Naruto turned towards Rior and shook his head, "No, I just…don't have enough,…"

The ebony-haired boy seemed to think about something for a few seconds then he smiled. "How much more do you need?" He asked, looking over the kunai, "and who are they for?"

Rior immediately realized one thing as he helped Naruto pay for Hinata's gift. No matter what happened, no matter how bad it got, he knew tat Itachi loved him, and always would. He also knew that just by being alive, a weight had lifted from Sasuke, curing the boy of his depression.

In the field out side of town, Sasuke held in a tormented growl, jumping and throwing a kunai at the tree. It hit with a thud and yet, Sasuke didn't feel any better. Hate was growing more rapidly each day, despite the fact that Itachi had left Rior alive.

"Hey, Sasuke! Can you come here?" Sakura called out, the ball of energy throbbing happily in her hands.

Sasuke pulled his kunai from the tree and headed over to her, "What?" he asked coolly, eyeing the energy. Surprisingly, his anger was leaving him slowly.

"Can I try out my charka on you? It's a trick I'm trying to learn." Sakura asked with a blush, looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and sat before the pink haired girl of whom he was crushing; though, he'd never admit it. "Sure,"

Sakura smiled brightly and held her ball up high enough to be level with her face. "Close your eyes," She whispered, smiling as Sasuke did as she asked. Slowly, sensually, she blew the pink charka ball and it dispatched, twirling around Sasuke. As soon as the energy was upon him, he took in a sharp intake of shock at the pleasure ripping through his body. It wasn't sexual, but it was pleasant, leaving soft pin prickles across his body and giving him goose bumps. As he felt the wave of bliss, he also felt a wave of contentment. He suddenly realized that he had his whole life ahead of him, and Itachi was just the current chapter.

Sakura smiled as she heard the intake of breathe and as she watched a lazy smile spread across Sasuke's face. In that instant she knew her mother was wrong. She was supposed to heal. "Feel any better?"

The pink haired girls voice was like a euphoric chorus to Sasuke's ears, instantly, his eyes lazily opened and he licked his lips as the urge the kiss her ran through every fiber of his being. Slowly, he leaned forward and cupped his cheek before placing his lips over hers for a chaste kiss.

OOOOOOO

A/N: So, long time no update, right? Guess what? I finally got a computer! Yay! Go me!

Ass

It was late one night, at least 2 am, and I was checking my myspace downstairs at Schelby's house. She was in the garage, talking on the phone with one of her friends when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Schelby! Quiet!" I hissed, us having already gotten yelled at by her parents for being to loud.

Schelby then bust into the room and, still laughing, ask me, "Hey Kim, do you do anal?"

I in a million years would never do anal (at the time) and I yelled, "WHAT?"

Quickly, Schelby and I left the house, opting for the play set outside and Schelby says, "Well, Jake asked Mark to ask me to ask you if you do anal!" all the while, still laughing.

I groaned. Jake was a guy I had sex with the night before. I should have known after finding his anal porn that this would happen. "Tell him no! No, no, no, no!" As it turned out, I totally do anal…a lot.

Fin


	8. What Is Love?

Sex It Up! Chapter Eight

OOOOOOO

A/N: Hello everyone! I was watching Curious George on tv (I only get three channels) and suddenly I had an epiphany of how to start the next chapter! Yay! Go me!

By the way, my editor and me are fighting right now. I kinda did something that hurt her…anyway, I apologize that she is gone, and I will hopefully get the situation resolved as soon as possible so we can have her back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

OOOearlier that yearOOO

The two bodies floated in the rough waters, the current carrying them downstream. Soon, a bend appeared and Haku opened his eyes slowly before reaching for his love, Zabuza. He fought the tide fiercely, dragging the older man behind him until finally, they were both on shore.

Despite getting to shore, Haku knew time was not on their side. He tried hard to fight to stay awake, however the fight for their lives and the fight against the water had drained him too much and his eyes slowly started to close. The last thing he managed to see was a group of people coming out of the forest.

OOOOOOO

Zabuza let out a growl as he picked up his sword, stepping in between the villagers and the rabid Harif. "Stay back," he yelled over the beasts roar before he launched himself at the animal.

Harifs are giant creatures with heads much like a dogs but standing on a humanoid bull like body. Their skin is a dark black and their eyes glow red. Rare as they are, they are also deadly. However, the fight ended almost without casualty, with only a long gash along his arm for Zabuza's proof of the victory.

"Thank you, Master Zabuza," An elder stepped forward, bowing to the younger man. "If it wasn't for you, that beast would have killed us all."

Zabuza snorted as he strapped his sword to his back. "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead. My debt cannot be repaid by defeating one fiend."

The elder tipped his head again, "As it is, you have our thanks."

After Haku had pulled them ashore, inhabitants of a local village had found them. Their elders were medicine men and had healed the two fighters. Ever since then, Zabuza had sworn to protect them the villagers.

The used-to-be assassin sighed as he walked through the village. Lately, he had been spending more and more time helping people. He knew that the compassionate feelings that were inside him now were a result of his charge, Haku. Watching the boy almost die for him had been almost too much for the wave nin. And now, he couldn't stop thinking that his life, one now filled with protecting people he used to kill, was better then it ever had been.

"Do you need help, Naruto?"

Zabuza's eyes snapped to the two teens looking into the shop. Quickly, he hid behind a building as he realized whom the blonde one was. He was the boy with the fox spirit, the one who had almost killed Haku.

"Zabuza-sama, what are you doing?" It was the elder again, looking at Zabuza like he was crazy.

"Take-sama, these people must leave." His voice was cold and crisp like when he was an assassin. "They are here to collect me for a past live that I am not proud of."

Take looked at the two boys and nodded, obviously confused at Zabuza's voice. The only time he had heard the man talk like this was when he had fist woken from his coma. "I shall ask them to leave at once, Zabuza-sama."

OOOOOOO

"I don't get it, Kakashi-sensei. Why did we have to leave?" Naruto whined as the group walked away from the village. After purchasing Hinata's gift, the elder of the village had collected all of their team and told them they were not welcome.

Sasuke, who was standing far away from Sakura, snorted. "Isn't it obvious? The only reason for them to not want us here, is that they have something they don't want us to find."

"We just have to find out if it's what we're looking for." The younger brother added, "We can try to come back tonight?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes, we should do that. Also, there was a tall building, it looked recently added. We should check it out."

The small group walked the rest of the trip in silence, making camp near the village. As soon as it was dark, they headed back quietly, making not one sound.

"Naruto, you and Rior get in through the upstairs," Kakashi whispered as they came upon the house, "Sasuke, I want you and Sakura to enter from the downstairs; I'll try the cellar."

Everyone nodded and off they went. Sasuke and Sakura stood outside the downstairs window, peering in to make sure the coast was clear.

"You know, Sasuke, you're such a jerk," Sakura whispered, using her charka to unlock the window.

"Stay focused. We'll talk later." He hissed back as he climbed in. He then offered her his hand, but she refused, scrambling in the window by herself.

"When? You've been ignoring me all day!" She growled back in response as they scanned the empty room.

"Sakura just…shut up. You're so annoying sometimes. We are on a mission."

The two ninja moved onto the next room before clearing it too and heading into the dimly lit kitchen. "Annoying? Want to know what annoying is? You kissed me, now you're acting like _I_ did something wrong. That's annoying,"

"Why is it there are two intruders in _my_ home? I would think that _that_ is annoying myself,"

The two leaf nin gasped and turned around sharply to see the object of their mission standing in the doorway, sword on his back and blood in his eyes.

OOOOOOO

Rior opened the window with ease and scoffed at the lack of security. "Not even a lock," He muttered under his breath as he and Naruto climbed into the small bedroom. On the bed there was a figure laying on it's back, the rising of the wool blanket proof of it's breathing.

"Rior, it's Haku," Naruto gasped, walking over to the bed.

Haku's hair was mused and tangled and had grown longer. His cheeks were deathly pale; his breathing was slower then it should have been. He wasn't moving or stirring despite the two ninja standing before him.

"Quiet or you'll wake him," Rior hissed, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him away from the deadly boy.

Haku still did not stir from his slumber, however.

"I…don't think so," Naruto whispered, walking back to the bed and wiping the hair from Haku's face, "I don't think he's been awake for a while."

Suddenly, there was a crash from downstairs and the two boys shot off like rabbits, finding the stairs and taking them three at a time until they were in a kitchen. Zabuza had his sword drawn and was clashing with Sasuke, who was having trouble using his Demon Wind Shuriken as a shield.

Quickly, Rior pulled out his kunai and threw them at Zabuza, who disappeared, only to reappear behind the youngest Uchiha. Rior growled and pulled out another kunai, clashing the small weapon with Zabuza's own big one. Surprisingly, the small teen pushed back with unseen force, knocking the older off balance. Swiftly, Rior pulled another kunai from his pouch and lashed it like a whip, causing it to grow in size. He wrapped the deadly sharp chain around Zabuza's neck and yanked the more experienced man to the ground, forcing him to his knees.

Zabuza panted. It had been too long since he had a real fight. The four genin were too much for him, and he knew that once Kakashi arrived, he was done for. "Why," he rasped out, mindful of the sharp edges. "Why have you come for me now?"

Kakashi snorted as he walked into the room from the cellar. "You are a wanted man, Zabuza. Faking your death was good thinking, but you should have lied low from killing for a little longer."

Zabuza coughed as the chain around his neck was loosened after his hands were tied together. "The only killing I've been doing is Harifs and the occasional beasts that plague this village."

The five ninja stood in silence, trying to figure out if Zabuza was lying or not. His voice was cold and bitten, but his eyes told a different story. It showed the truth.

"What happened to Haku?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence.

Zabuza glared at him, "He's in a coma. Take-sama does not think there is hope for him, but I refuse to believe he gave his life for me."

It was quiet again, then, it was Sasuke who spoke softly, "Sakura…you can heal him…"

Sakura blushed and shook her head, "Not only is that illegal, but…I'm not experienced in healing this type of thing. Sure that little thing I did in the woods earlier might work, but I haven't perfected it, and it's side effects are…well…you know, it might not be safe."

"But you could try right?" Zabuza tried to stand, however Rior pushed his shoulder, keeping him on the floor. "I am willing to be taken away if you at least attempt to heal him."

Sakura blushed once more and looked to Kakashi, "Well, what do you think, sensei?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin as he looked over Zabuza, who was glaring up at him. The man seemed different, broken in a way. The copycat Nin remembered how he had acted back on the bridge after Haku had almost died. Could the killer have changed so much in the past few months?

"Alright, let's try it."

OOOOOOO

Haku was floating. His eyes were closed and his arms were spread wide. He had been floating for a long time now; it felt as if he had always been floating. It was so relaxing, lying on his cloud, not a care in the world. He didn't want to wake up, didn't want to go back, he just wanted to lay there forever.

_'Isn't there someone I'm supposed to be with?'_ The thought trickled through his mind, but no names occurred to him. He had been floating for so long that he couldn't remember his life before floating.

_'Isn't there someone I'm supposed to protect?'_ This thought sounded familiar, but still, no one came to mind and Haku relaxed again.

_'Isn't there someone…I'm supposed to love?'_ At this, Haku's eyes snapped open and he was no longer floating. Instead he was falling into a black nothingness, and a scream erupted from his lips. He reached out, but there was nothing for him to grab. Terror filled him as he remembered himself. He wanted to get back, but he couldn't find the way out of the blackness, couldn't find his way out of the terrifying abyss.

Suddenly, he felt an inhuman rush of joy and happiness. Looking above him, he found a bright pink light. He reached up, but found he could not obtain the light. Slowly, he stopped falling and stood on nothingness, staring at the light that shone with bliss. The light descended upon him and he closed his eyes gently, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he found six pairs of eyes staring hopefully at him.

"_Haku_," Zabuza called out breathily. The other mans voice was ecstasy to Haku's ears. Slowly, he reached up and grabbed the older man, bringing him in for a kiss. He was surprised more when Zabuza participated fully, tenderness engulfing his lips.

Once the two pulled away, Haku blushed, "Zabuza," his voice was rash and horse for not being used in so long, "I was floating…but I remembered I was supposed to love you,"

The older man's eyes looked heart broken, "Haku," His voice cracked, "I have to leave,"

"No," Kakashi cut him off, "Come on team seven. The old Zabuza and Haku are long gone, and I don't think they are coming back."

OOOOOOO

Silence was profound throughout the group on the long journey home. Sasuke stared at the ground, glaring hard as he lost himself in thought; rare for him unless he was thinking about his past and his older brother. However, this was not something on his mind right now. The only thing he could think of was Sakura.

He had kissed her.

Sasuke had kissed Sakura.

Sure he had a crush on her for a while now, however; he knew he could not act upon it. He could not afford to get close to anyone. It was his destiny to find his brother and kill him for what he had done. But what about _after_ that? He had never thought about _after_ his brother was dead, only about _killing_ his brother. Would he go back to Konoha? Would his friends still be his friends? Would he have children and continue the Uchiha line? If so, he needed to find someone that could live up to the Uchiha name. Sakura definitely couldn't do that. She was beautiful, just like all Uchiha women, but she had a different kind of heart.

She wanted to _heal_ people, not fight them. Uchiha's were proud fighters, every last one of them. But, if she were the first in the new line, then maybe, just maybe, it would be ok. He could train their children to fight, and when they were old enough, he could arrange marriages for them. It would be, pleasant-

Sasuke cut himself off at the thought and his eyes darted to Sakura. He couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He had to focus. He had to find and kill his brother. Hatred swarm throughout his heart and it was what he needed. He needed to feel the darkness, to rest in it every night. Hatred was the thing that forced him to keep going and to get stronger. He would find his brother, and his hatred would make sure of it.

"Sasuke," Rior stepped in line next to his brother. "What are you thinking of?"

The older of the two shook his head. "Nothing. Just want to get home." His voice was calm, however, his eyes did not leave the pink hair nin walking in front of him.

Her head was hung low, and Sasuke could feel how sad she was. It was rolling off her in waves, and he regretted kissing her. He didn't know what had happened that day. It must have been the healing energy from her charka. It had taken his hatred away—hatred wasn't even an illness though, was it?—and replaced it with bliss. And when she had spoke, she sounded like an angel and he hadn't been able to control himself from doing what he had been wanting to do for a month now, ever since he had almost died by the hands of Haku. The near dead experience had changed him. True, it had made him realize how much stronger he needed to be; it also made him realize that he _could_ die. Life was short, and he so desperately wanted to live it to the fullest while he still could.

Sakura suddenly turned her head and looked back at him and he realized he was staring. With a slight blush, he turned his head away from her and glared at the ground once more.

She blushed too, staring at him for a few seconds before turning back around. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest that she could swear everyone could hear it as clear as a bell. _He's shy, or maybe he doesn't want to get hurt!_ She thought to herself in triumph. _I should make the next move! To show him I won't hurt him!_

"We'll stop her for the night." Kakashi announced, stopping in his walk. Naruto, who wasn't paying attention, almost ran into his back. "Set up camp. Rior, you check the perimeter."

Rior nodded and set down his travel pack, disappearing in the woods. First, he searched the woods thoroughly, once he was sure there was no one following them, he decided to check out the river he found a few hundred feet away. It was small, but deep enough to swim in. He contemplated taking a quick dive to relax himself when suddenly, a hand wrapped around his mouth from behind and he was held tightly by a strong grip.

"Hello, dear brother." Itachi spoke in a calm, relaxed voice.

Rior growled and moved quickly, jumping and smashing the back of his skull into Itachi's face. He then kicked his older brother in the gut, pushing away from his body with the force of the kick. Once he was out of his brother's grasp, he drew a his weapon.

Using his Sharingan, Rior could already see that this wasn't his brother. However, no one in the group knew he could already use his bloodline trait, and he used it to his advantage. Only taking a peep, he could tell who the Itachi look alike really was.

Drawing his whip kunai, he lashed it out, and missed catching the Itachi look alike in the face. The Itachi look alike narrowed his eyes, and then smiled a mischievous smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing as Kakashi.

Rior's eyes widened intentionally, before hardening into a glare as he drew back his whip. "What the fuck was this about, Kakashi!? Did you think that it was funny?" He roared in mock anger, storming past him as Sasuke appearing, weapon drawn.

"What happened?" He questioned, his voice strained.

"Our sensei's an ass, that's what happened." Rior growled before making his way back to camp. He couldn't help but wonder what provoked Kakashi to pose as his brother. Was he really suspicious enough on his own, or could there be something else?

Rior smiled smally as he saw Sakura and Naruto fussing over his tent, trying to set it up from him. He leaned against a tree and watch the two argue before finally, Sakura punched him in the jaw and he obeyed her. He could see why Sasuke had a crush on her, but he knew of Sasuke's internal conflict.

"Thanks," Rior spoke, pushing off of the tree and walking over to the two as they finished. "By the way, nice right hook, Sakura-chan." He commented before disappearing in his tent with his belongings.

0000000

_Naruto sighed as Hinata cuddled closer to him as they gazed up at the stars. The wind blew gentle, and he had to admit, he wasn't looking at the stars as much as he was looking at the beautiful nin in his arms. Slowly, unsure, he cupped her chin and turned her to face him before planting a feather light kiss on her lips-_

Kyuubi purred at the dream. _Now, this is no fun__._ He thought to himself, _too soft core. This is more like it…_ Slowly, he changed the dream the dream to something he found more…suitable.

_Naruto blinked as Hinata climbed on top of him, both of their clothing gone. He could feel her heat above his throbbing need as she kissed and nipped at his neck while grinding her hips onto his. He groaned and threw his head back, trying to still her rocking._

_"Hinata, god, you'll be the death of me! We don't have to do this!" Lust powered his body now, however, and he flipped them over to get more control. His eyes glowed in heat as he looked over he naked form and he bent down to take one perky, pink nipple into his mouth. He relished the taste of her skin and the feeling of her thrusting up into his mouth, crying out in her pleasure. It was like euphoria to his ears. He moved his mouth to the next nipple, nipping at it, sucking, until he was satisfied. He moved back up her body slowly, licking across her color bone and biting gently at her neck._

_"Please, Naruto-kun!"_

"Time to wake up," Sakura's voice invaded his dreams.

Slowly, the Kyuubi holder blinked open his blue eyes and glared at Sakura's shadowy figure outside his tent. "I'm awake!" He growled back, trying to will his hard on away.

The pink haired girl moved on, walking over to Sasuke's tent. She opened her mouth to call out to him, however, changed her mind. Noticing Kakashi gone, most likely to the river, and Naruto not out of his tent yet, she opened Sasuke's tent and step inside, shutting it behind her. "Sasuke-kun, its time to wake up-" she started to whisper.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he pounce on her form, which was leaning over him, pinning her under him on his mat; a kunai was at her throat and her eyes widened. "Sakura?" He panted, all his muscles still tense.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry!" She whispered. However, inside, her heart was pounding at the thought of him pinning her to his bed.

Sasuke removed the kunai, however didn't make any attempt to get off her, "Why are you in my tent?" He questioned, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. He had been dreaming about her. In his dreams, she was on her hands and knees beneath him, screaming with release as he pounded into her. He breasts bouncing, and her body covered in sweat. The sight so arousing it just made him want to fuck her in real life to see if this was really how she looked.

Sakura blushed as she could feel the effect of his dream pulsing against her stomach. "I…I'm sorry! Kakashi told me to wake everyone up and so…-" She cut herself off with a moan as Sasuke bit lightly at her neck. "Sasuke?"

"God, I want you so fucking bad. You have no idea." He sat up and she gasped at the lust raging in his eyes.

"I know two of my genin are **not** in a tent together, considering it's against the code and they would **both** get discharged." Rang a voice from outside the tent.

Kakashi moved on, however, and Sasuke growled before turning back to Sakura and taking her lips in a passionate kiss. "We are going to have to talk later, I can't stand this much longer," He growled, grinding into her.

She arched her back before coming to her senses and pushing him away and running out of the tent. She wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Even if it was with Sasuke, who she had always wanted to give herself to. She blushed as Kakashi glance up at her before walking over to Rior's tent and calling out to him.

0000000

A note. Rior couldn't believe he had slept through a note being placed next to him. He had woken to Sakura calling out to him, and, as his eyes opened, he noticed it sitting there, looking innocent as could be. His name was written across the top with a unique style of stroke, he had learned to read this style when he was in the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Quickly, he snatched up the note and read,

_Rior,_

_When team seven comes to a stop tonight, meet me by the waterfall your Sensei is sure to find. Wait until everyone has gone to sleep and the moon is at its highest point in the sky._

Garra

Rior's breaths came up short as a smile graced his lips. Finally, he would be able to see his lover again. This time, there wouldn't be anyone to interrupt them like last time, hopefully. All he could think about that morning, as he packed up his stuff, was how excited he was to be seeing the sociopathic sand nin who suddenly didn't seem so sociopathic.

0000000

A/N: Well, what do you think? Sorry it took so long. For the record, I finished this chapter on the 21, but I don't have Internet so I had to wait to get something to save it on and a computer that does have Internet to be able to do it.

Sorry, there's no short short this time. I couldn't get in touch with my editor to ask if it was ok.

Ja ne for now!


	9. Midnight Relations

Sex It Up! Chapter Nine

0000000

A/N: I really got excited about this story randomly so I decided to keep writing after finishing chapter 8. Anyway, my editor is still gone, but she'll be back soon hopefully!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

000000

Sakura tried to look at Sasuke, however she found she couldn't. Every time he tried to get near her, she would avoid him like the plague. He tried to talk with her as they were setting up camp that night, yet she refused to be left alone with him long enough for him to get a word out.

Now they were sitting across from each other. Naruto was too her right, and Kakashi and Rior to her left, but she didn't even notice them. All she could feel was Sasuke's glare aimed at her.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not hungry," She said, standing from her seat in front of the fire. "I'm going to bed. Night you guys!"

She laid there in her bed and stared up at the tent's ceiling, contemplating her life. She had wanted Sasuke for so long, but…she didn't want him like that. She didn't want things rushed. She wanted a relationship where she could make him happy, and where he could make her happy.

Sakura didn't know when she had finally found solace in her dreams, but she had. She was only awoken when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sasuke above her. "Get out!" She hissed, backing away from him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not here to molest you or anything." He barked with a glare. "I came to say that nothing happened. You and me, we do not have anything. Understand?"

Sakura bit back tears. "You came here just to tell me that?" She asked, her voice quivering and broken.

Every inch of Sasuke wanted him to tell her how he really felt, but he didn't. Instead, he glared as hard as he could and muttered. "We don't have anything."

Sakura sat for a second before lunging at him and kissing him hard on the lips. At first, he did nothing, then, slowly, he gave in and kissed her back, moaning as her taste invaded his senses. He cupped her cheeks and pushed her gently away. "Sakura, we can't do this."

"Why?" She questioned as tears fell freely from her watered eyes. "Why don't you like me!? What about me isn't good enough?"

0000000

The breeze was hushed in quiet whispers and the sky was lit up with the bright moon, which was full and plump in its resting place. Rior stood at the top of the giant waterfall, he gaze cast out over the scene before him. It was beautiful. Had this been a year ago, he would have never noticed the soft songs of the birds, the feel of the breeze caressing his skin, the sounds of the waterfall lapping into the lake below, or how perfect everything was. He would have trained; thought about his dead kin, and prayed he could find some way to save his brothers from their fate.

"Rior," a voice spoke from the nothingness. Rior turned slightly to stare at the red head. He looked unearthly in the moonlight; his eyes shone with intelligence, and his hair swayed gently in the breeze, catching the light from the moon. It took the Uchiha's breath away.

"Garra…" His words caught in his throat and he couldn't think of anything to say to the older boy.

"It's good to see you too," The Sand Nin spoke in hushed tones as he walked towards his lover. "I'm sorry about my siblings interrupting before. They had caught me sneaking away."

Rior smiled smally, then froze as the forest became still. He turned his gaze downward, to the base of the waterfall and gasped. There stood his brother Itachi, this time for real.

Garra noticed to and reached for his kunai, "Rior, go get Sasuke. I'll keep him busy-" He commanded, his tones hushed.

"No! Sasuke's not ready!" Rior jumped in front of Garra, catching the kunai the Sand Nin was about to throw. "Nothing is what you think, Garra. Just leave, if you see this, you are in danger,"

Suddenly, there was another figure standing in front of Itachi; to both the genin's shock it was Rior's sensei, Kakashi.

"You never asked who Rior was," The Jounin spoke, his stance lax and un-ready for a fight.

"Do you think I should care about a name I have never heard before?" The eldest of the Uchiha's spoke, his voice even as he stepped towards the Jounin. Still, Kakashi made no move to fight off the akutski.

The genin atop the waterfall were frozen in shock. Rior came to first and grabbed Garra, pulling him into a crouching position. "Shhh," He whispered, his inner ninja taking hold. He needed to know what the two were doing. And why.

"I did not come to talk about such foolishness. I did as you have asked and stopped the dreams. Now, you have to do something for me," A smirk adored Itachi's face as he stalked closer to Kakashi.

The Jounin shivered even though the air was not cold. It was a shiver of anticipation of what was to come. But Rior couldn't help to wonder; what was it the two were going to do?

His questions were answered a split second later as Itachi grabbed Kakashi and pulled down his mask before crashing his lips into the other man's.

Rior held in a gasp of shock as his eyes widened. He then turned and stalked out of the bushes and into the woods, not making a sound as he ran away. He doubted if the two men would hear anyway, seeing as they were preoccupied.

"Rior!" Garra called after, catching up with the teen. "What is going on down there?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "I…I don't know." He then turned to the Sand Nin, looking him dead in the eyes. "You cannot tell anybody."

Garra stood quiet for a long minute, contemplating his choices. Slowly, he stepped towards Rior until they were a breaths length away and cupped the younger's cheek. "If you wish it, I will not tell," He whispered, placing a kiss on Rior's lips.

The boy melted.

He wrapped his arms around the Sand Nin's neck and kissed back with such ferocity that it shocked the demon holder. Garra pushed back on Rior until the teen was forced against a tree and ravished him. The red head's hands work on the vest first, undoing its button's with ease and ripping it from his lover's persons, throwing it across the clearing. Next, his fingers found the hem of Rior's shirt and pushed up, groping every inch of skin they could find.

"God, Garra!" Rior gasped and threw his head against the tree's rough bark as the red head tweaked his nipples, which were hard as studs.

Garra tried to stop, knowing he shouldn't, but he continued his assault. He kissed and nipped at Rior's body, worshiping ever inch of skin on his neck. Once he could not possibly kiss an unkissed area, he relieved the Uchiha of his shirt and continued downward. His mouth found the teen's dusty, perky nipple and took it into his mouth caressing it; teasing it; pleasing it. He could tell the Uchiha was enjoying his touch as the younger grabbed two fistfuls of hair and thrust into his mouth.

"Damn it, Garra," Rior cried out when Garra grabbed his manhood and stroked it slowly.

"Shhh. Don't want someone to hear you," The red hair smirked, and then paused in his movements.

Rior opened his eyes and blushed at the look Garra was giving him. "What's…wrong?"

"I…" The older paused, trying to choose his words. "Can I…can we…"

Rior blushed, "You want to…?" He asked, feeling his member quiver in excitement at the mere thought of it.

"Yes." Garra's eyes were soft, and his voice help strange emotion. "We do not have to, though. I want you to know this."

"No! I want to!" Rior cried out, crashing his lips to the demon holders.

Garra growled, yet controlled his beast. He didn't want to rush this; he knew the next time Rior would see him, the Uchiha would want to kill him. But, he couldn't resist. He had never felt such emotions for another being before. He couldn't help but think what life would have been like if Rior hadn't trained in the Sunagakure for a year. He would have never met the Uchiha otherwise.

Garra shook the thoughts from his head and stopped in Rior's assault of his mouth. Slowly, he lowered the boy to the ground and placed him on his hands and knees after removing his last garments with ease. "Do not worry; it will not hurt too much."

Rior gulped and nodded, gripping the ground hard. He knew that no matter what it would hurt, but he had never wanted something more in his entire life.

The Sand Nin frowned at Rior's tense body. Slowly, he got down on his knees and leaned over the other teen, licking and nipping his back. To his delight, the Uchiha groaned and arched into him, his body relaxing slowly.

Garra licked down his spine, and to his checks. Slowly, he laved at Rior's entrance with his skillful tongue. The uke winced and willed himself to stay calm. Once Garra was satisfied, he withdrew his appendage and replaced it with two fingers. He experimented slowly—this was his first time too—and curled his fingers where he knew the prostate would be. To his relief, his found it and Rior cried out softly, arching into his seme.

"Oh my god, Garra!" He called out, grinding back onto the fingers.

The Sand Nin smirked and inserted another finger and once more, curled them perfectly, hitting the special nerves deep within the Uchiha.

"Garra please!"

Garra groaned and withdrew his fingers. Between the panting of his lover, the feel of his passage, and his pleading cries, the Sand Nin couldn't take it anymore. He removed himself of his garments and his gorge and placed himself at his soon-to-be lover's entrance. He spit into his hands and covered himself profusely before parting Riors cheeks and slowly, agonizingly so, pushing into the virgin's tight passage.

Rior cried out and gripped the ground hard, forcing himself to relax. It hurt, god did it hurt, but he wouldn't stop now. After Garra stopped moving, he gasped out and tried to adjust to the feeling of being utterly full. After what seemed like forever, he nodded his head. "I'm ready." He whispered, moving his hips back to signify he was alright.

Garra groaned as Rior's passage called to him, telling him to pound into the boy under him. However, he took it slowly, rocking his hips and thrusting himself deep inside the Uchiha until finally he hit the teen's prostate.

"Shit!" Rior growled, thrusting back to the Sand Nin and throwing up his head. "Do that again!"

Garra smirked and withdrew before thrusting again, hard and deep, hitting the prostate once more.

"More!" The Uchiha called, heat swimming in his head, his body trying to push back to gain more of the pleasure.

Finally, Garra let himself go, thrusting into the tight teen hard and fast, his nails digging lightly into Rior's waist as he threw his own head back and growled viciously at the feeling surround him. It was better then anything he had ever felt before. Before he realized he was doing it, he reached around and gripped Rior's swollen member and stroked it in time with his thrust.

"Oh god, Garra!" Rior cried out, feeling a fire course through his veins. He gripped the ground hard and threw his head back, holding in a scream as the fire was released and he spilled his seed into his lover's hand.

Garra growled and leaned down to capture Rior's lips in a heated kiss as he trusted one last time and released himself into the Uchiha, allowing the willing body to milk him dry.

Both boys lay still, panting in exhaustion, their sweat-covered bodies melting against each other. Garra was the first to move as he pulled out of Rior and stood. "I'm sorry, I should have been gentler-"

"Are you kidding?" Rior asked, standing on wobbly feet. "That was great. I can't wait for the next time."

Garra gave a weak smile. He knew there would be no 'next time.'

Sasuke sat for a moment, his eyes slightly wide. She thought she wasn't good enough? He was hurting her, hurting her so bad, but if he fell in love, if he let himself feel something so great, he would never be able to avenge his fallen kin. Also, if he let her love him, when he left to kill his brother, she would be hurting more.

"Sasuke?" Her head was bowed now in shame and she slowly took off her shirt. "I'll…have sex with you…"

Sasuke's eye widened more as he took in the sight of her plump breast moving with each breath. He turned his gaze upward; however she was still not looking at him. "Sakura…"

She leaned towards him once more and kissing him hard on the lips, her hands rubbing and massaging his thighs. "Please, Sasuke. Please!"

He froze, feeling the tears falling onto his cheek and hearing the sob in her voice. "Stop!" He called out, falling backwards, causing her to fall onto of him.

She looked up at him then; her hair fanned around her face, the moon coming through the tent and illuminating her naked body. "Sasuke…I thought this is what you wanted. Earlier, in your tent, you-"

"I was dreaming about you!" Sasuke cut in. He had to close his eyes. She was beautiful, naked, sitting on top of him and begging. But he knew she was begging for the wrong reasons. She didn't _want_ to have sex with him like this, right now, she _wanted_ him to stay with her.

She sat for a moment, contemplating his words, "What do you…" she started before the realization struck her. "So…you do want to…" She kissed him on the neck, "I will, for you, I will Sasuke. Just please, don't say we don't have anything any more," Her mouth trailed downwards and Sasuke groaned out,

"Sakura, that's not what I meant-" His breath caught in his throat, however, as she unbuttoned his pants and gripped him firmly. He was hard, engorged, and leaking already from her mere touches.

She blushed bright red and felt lust fill her, making her light headed. "You sure you don't want to?" This time, her voice was husky with desire and slight hope. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and butterflies flew in her stomach. This was Sasuke beneath her.

The young Uchiha groaned once more as she started to lick at him with fervor. "Sakura, I care for you, you don't have to have sex with me to make me stay with you," he moaned, throwing his head down as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I want to." She spoke back, climbing on top of him once more and positioning herself over his full erection.

"Wait, pleasssse-" Came his pleasured hiss as she was about to descend upon him.

"Ahem."

Both teens froze as their sensei cleared his throat. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out, trying to hide the lust in her voice.

"Do you know where Sasuke is, I cannot seem to find him?" Kakashi's voice was feigned innocence, they both could tell.

"I'm in here. I was asking Sakura if she was alright. She seemed sick at dinner." Sasuke answered in a gruff tone, crawling off from under the pink haired nin and buttoning his pants. "Later, we _have got to talk_!" He whispered quietly, kissing her softly on the lips before leaving the tent.

Sakura sat still for a long time, her fingers lightly touching her lips and her chest heaving deep breathes up and down. She remembered the words he had told her, even if he said it in his heated mind. He had told her he cared for her and that was all she needed to hear.

A/N: Well, that's it for now, and I'm kinda stuck on what to write next. I wanted to put one of my editors poems as the new short-short, but she wouldn't let me. More like I haven't talked to her in a couple so I don't have any of her poems on hand. I will try to get in touch with her tonight and see if I can get one.

The reason behind this is she thinks they suck, which they don't.


	10. Midnight Relations Part 2

Sex It Up! Chapter 10

OOOOOOO

A/N: Well my editor is back, kinda. I finish a chapter and take it to her now, instead of my doing it over at her house. It takes longer this way, but I m not going to complain. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I kinda got caught up in school and stuff and my professors are really hard so I haven t had any time really. Anyway, I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I felt like I needed to put something up. So, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

OOOOOOO

Naruto took a deep breath, Come on, I can do this, believe it! I just have to walk over there and tell her I m sorry and give her the gift and explain what happened. I can do it. The Kyuubi holder took another breath, and walked over to Hinata, who was training in the practice field.

"Leave,"

"Ah!" Came the fox s scream as Neji stepped out of nowhere in front of him. "Someone should put a bell on you, believe it!"

"The emotionless boy glared hard, I said leave, Uzamaki. She will have nothing to do with you." He gripped Naruto's shoulder and turned him around before giving him a push. "Be glad I am going easy on you, freak."

At this, The blonde growled and turned back around, "Who the fuck are you calling-" He paused, his words stuck in his throat as he saw a scared Hinata standing behind him next to her cousin. "Hinata-chan! I can we talk?"

The quiet girl looked down after glancing at her cousin. She knew it was him who had found her and carried her back home that morning. She knew that he had spoken nothing of the event to her father, even though he swore he hated her. She also knew that he was trying to protect her from someone she thought wouldn t ever hurt her. "Ano maybe a little later, Uzamaki-san, Neji-kun is training me today."

'Tell her something! Anything! She called us -san ! This is not good!' Kyuubi growled in their mind, wishing he would gain control of the body and woo Hinata for him. "Tell her we'll only take a second of her time!"

"We…I'll only take a second of your time! Please, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata took a deep breath and, after a long moment, nodded slightly. "Alright. I need to get something to eat."

"Right. I'll pay. Anywhere you like, believe it!"

OOOOOOO

"You've grown attached to the Haruno girl," Rior commented as he and Sasuke walked through the deserted Uchiha estate. "Is she going to become a problem?"

Sasuke darted his eyes at his half brother, then narrowed them, "Attached? You mean like how you're attached to whoever you keep sneaking off to see late at night?" He then shook his head, "No," He answered, "I'm not attached. I just…" He looked up to the sky and remembered happier times he had gone down this same road. Most of his memories he was riding on Itachi s back, to tired from training to walk. Life had been so much simpler then, "I wonder what it s like to be normal."

Rior stopped and this time it was his turn to narrow his eyes. He had never walked down these streets. He didn't have any happy memories about training to hard and his big brother carrying him home. But he did remember normal. Normal would get them killed. But he did have to admit; he was attached to Garra, more then he knew he should be. "Normal means not finding and killing Itachi. We can't afford that." The younger of the two then blushed, "And at least Kakashi-sensei doesn't have to tell me to get out of Sakura's tent every night."

"It was one time!" It was Sasuke's turn to blush as he thought of last night. Today, he told Sakura to sneak out and meet him at his estate, and he was dreading what was to come. He had no idea what to tell her and it was tearing him apart. Should he allow her to get close to him? Or should he push her away like Rior was telling him. "Look, I need to talk with her tonight, alone, no interruptions. Do you have someplace to stay?"

Rior looked at his brother and nodded, glancing around the abandoned buildings that Sasuke kept in shape. "Yeah, I can find a place. I got someone I need to talk to tonight anyway, an old Sensei."

OOOOOOO

"I was so excited about the new mission. I went through my checklist three times before leaving town…I just…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Naruto sighed as they sat in the café, neither one actually eating the food they had ordered. "Here, I got these for you, as an 'I'm sorry' gift . Even if you don't forgive me, I want you to have them."

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as she took the fist kunai out of the kunai holder. It was black and sleek, down the middle there was a poison slot. The weight was light, the blade sharp. They were perfect. One of the things Hinata had shared with the Kyuubi was her desire to be an assassin. She had wanted to be a part of the Ambu Black Ops for as long as she could walk and hold a kunai. That is how Kyuubi knew that the assassin kunai were the perfect gift for the young girl.

"There are 100 in the case. And I know where to get more-"

"They're perfect. Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata paused and looked up at her fox. "And I forgive you." Hinata held the pouch close to her chest and sighed as she looked upon Naruto. "Thank you, again."

Naruto smiled brightly in relief and rubbed the back of his head. "I had a feeling you would like them! I forgot the poison back at my place, so after we eat, we can swing by there and grab it before I take you back to Neji, believe it!"

OOOOOOO

The youngest surviving Uchiha glanced behind him as he heard a twig snap. He paused in fear for a few seconds, resembling a deer caught in the glare of headlights before he slowly continued into the forests that surrounded his new village. It was crucial that he not be seen leaving, for no one was allowed to get suspicious of his being here, of his being alive. It would mean bad things for Itachi's plan. Years had been put into making this work and he knew this was the most critical part; earning the trust of Sasuke and the village.

"Where you followed?"

"No," Rior spoke back in a cold voice to his brother. 'Detach yourself,' he spoke inside, his eyes losing their focus. "Why were you having relations with Kakashi?" He didn't look at his half brother, but he could feel the tension rise in the air.

"What?" His voice sounded bored, but Rior could hear the slight fear in it.

"I saw you. You and my sensei. I will ask you again. What are you thinking?"

It was a long time before Itachi spoke again, as he chose his next words carefully. "What I do and with whom is my business. I do not ask you why you are sneaking of with the psychopathic sand demon." He then added, "Do not worry. We will not be caught."

Rior wanted to turn and embrace his brother. He was scared, so scared, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't even look at him. Too much was at risk. There were too many ways to get caught. "I am gaining Sasuke's trust more and more everyday. I was able to show my skills in battle when I stopped Zabuza. Everything is going accordingly." There was a pause, then the younger added, "Did you kill those people?"

"Hm?"

"There were rumors that led us to Zabuza. Rumors of him killing people, but he says he hasn't killed a person in a long time. Then I saw you with Kakashi, meaning you were in the area. Did you kill those people?" Rior held in his breath; however, he knew the answer, even if he feared it to be true.

"Yes. Sometimes sacrifices must be taken. Team seven needed to see they could count on you in a battle so I disguised myself and slaughtered a village or two."

"Brother when will this be over? When will me and Sasuke be able to be normal?" Rior knew his voice sounded frail, weak, but he couldn't help it. Back home the biggest thing he had worried about was if Joni, the girl next door, liked the flower he gave her when he first met her.

"When Madera is dead."

OOOOOOO

Naruto sighed as he walked alongside of Hinata back to his place. Life was treating him better and better every day it seemed and he couldn't get enough of it. He stole a side glance at Hinata and a small smile graced his lips. His feelings for her were strong, and the Kyuubi even agreed on his choice of a future mate prospect. His only concern right now was if she really cared for him as much as he cared for her.

And she did. She loved him more then he could know and, unlike him, she didn't have to worry if he felt the same for her because she had the Kyuubi to tell her everything as they looked up at the stars late at night. So, life was good.

"It'll only take a minute," Naruto chirped as he fished his keys out of his pocket and opened his door. "Come on in, I just have to go to the bathroom real quick."

Hinata sighed and walked into the apartment, looking around as a blush graced her beautiful face. How many times had she dreamed of one day being allowed into his dwelling? Too many for her to count. And finally, thanks to a demon kitsune, her dream had become a reality.

"Here you go!"

"Oh!" Hinata jumped and dropped the picture frame she had been holding.

Quickly, both bent down and muttered apologizes and, as they squatted upon Naruto s floor, their eyes locked. Neither one moved, to stunned by the other to talk or to stand. They stayed like this until, at last, Naruto leaned forward to kiss her once again, like in the book store. He hesitated though, just a mere inch from her mouth. Then, Hinata did something very unlike herself, she closed her eyes and connected their lips.

The kiss was chaste, both of them too afraid to do anything but gently purse their lips together, but the raw passion was there and they both could feel it.

"Neji's waited for you," Naruto whispered as he stood, helping Hinata to her feet. He had to get her away from him before he did something he regretted. He wanted nothing more than to have her right then and there, but he knew he shouldn't push her, shouldn't do anything she would be uncomfortable with, and trying to fuck her in his living room might be something she wouldn t like.

"Right. Well," Hinata paused and commented, "The stars, they will be beautiful tonight, no?" Secretly, she wondered if Kyuubi understood what she was asking. She was wondering if he would show up at the field as she waited for him, like always.

'Tell her the moon with be full tonight and she should look at it!'

"Yeah, and the moons going to be full tonight! You should check it out,"

OOOOOOO

Sakura held in her breath as she was about to step out her window. She thought she heard something. Shrugging, she climbed out of the house and made her way down the street. She didn't know why she had agreed to be alone with Sasuke tonight; her mouth had spoken before her brain had had time to think. She hadn't been able to sleep the rest of the night after what had happened. She sat there in that one spot almost the whole time, her fingers lightly caressing her lips like his had until she realized she was being stupid. She knew that the next day would be the same, full of denials and tears so she had tried to sleep, but she hadn't had much success in the matter.

'Wow, this place is creepy,' She thought to herself as she walked through the Uchiha Estate. 'I wonder which house it is?'

"Sakura, hey."

Sakura jumped and turned to see Sasuke, and her heart clenched. "Hey, Sasuke-kun." The words clumped in her throat and were hard to get out. "I was just wondering which house I was supposed to go to."

"Follow me," Sasuke looked away quickly and walked towards his house. He couldn't stand the sight of her in the moonlight; it was too much. It kept reminding him of the moon coming through the tent and illuminating her swollen plump breast as she sat on top of him. "This is the one I stay in. Would you like some tea?"

Sakura stood in the doorway frozen for a moment. 'What am I doing? We're here, alone, and we almost had sex the other night! I m so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She shook her head and looked at him, giving a very weak smile. "Tea sounds good!"

It was awkward and quiet at first; the only sounds were Sasuke in the kitchen turning on the stove and the sink and such. Sakura sat on the mat after taking off her shoes and stared at her fingers. She looked up startled when she felt Sasuke sit across from her. "Sasuke-kun I…"

"Look, Sakura, about what happened-"

"Don't!" Sakura looked down at her hands again and forced her tears to not fall, "Don't say to forget about it, and don't say we don't have anything, please, just don't!" She looked up at him and he froze, seeing the tears falling freely and the pain shining bluntly in her eyes and written on her face. "Why do you keep doing this? Why?"

"Sakura, that's not what I was going to say." He paused and looked away, not able to look her in the eyes knowing how much hurt he had caused her. "I was going to apologize. I didn't mean that I don t like you. I do. And I don't just want to have sex with you. Sure I would like to, but that's not all of it. I'm sorry I made you think that."

Sakura's eyes widened as the Uchiha spoke, and she wiped the tears from her face. "Sasuke, what are you saying?" She wanted to be sure she had heard him right. Wanted to be sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"I'm saying you're strong, and smart, and confident, and beautiful, and all of that is what attracted me to you in the first place." He shouldn't tell her how he felt, he knew he shouldn't tell her, but after seeing her cry, he couldn't lie to her anymore. Slowly, he stood and walked over to her, sitting again. "Sakura, I want to try and have a relationship with you. You'd have to keep it secret though - I don't want Itachi to somehow find out - but that doesn't mean I'll care any less about you."

Sakura nodded and jumped on Sasuke, catching him in a kiss and knocking him over, her on top of him. He groaned in his throat as her tongue licked his lips in a silent request and he answered by opening his mouth eagerly. His hands found her waist and he gripped her hips before grinding onto her, making her moan as a result. He was so hard it hurt right now and he just wanted her so bad. "God, Sakura, you've got to leave. I can't take this." He groaned as she started to kiss and suck his neck, "Shit, oh god!"

"I don't want to leave; I want to finish what I started the other night." Her voice was soft and husky against his ear, making him shiver under her as she licked it's shell. Quickly, the pink haired girl took off his shirt and racked her nails down his abs, making him arch into the pleasant touch.

"Shit, Sakura, please. I can't take it," Sasuke's breathe came out in short pants and he gripped Sakura's face before kissing her. As he did so, she smiled and reached into his pants, gripping him tightly in her petite hands. She relished in how he threw his head back and cursed in pleasure. He growled and thrust into her hands before kissing her again and flipping them over. "You're sure?" At her nod, he stripped her of her clothes and his mouth instantly found her breast, latching onto her perky nipple and nipping and teasing her softly before doing to same with the next, causing the pink haired girl to moan his name and jut into his mouth. Her hands rose and gripped his hair to keep him there; however he trailed down further, leaving a trail of saliva along the way. When he got to her swollen heat, he stroked her lips with his fingers before parting her folds and licking at her nub.

"Oh god! Sasuke!" She screamed out, her fingers digging into his hair, trying to get him closer.

Suddenly, a loud whistle erupted in the small house and both teens jumped away from each other, startled. Sasuke sat and breathed for a moment before he growled as he realized what it was; the water for the tea he had set on the stove. He looked back to Sakura and growled inwardly as he saw her putting her clothes back on.

"It…it's late. I…I should go. I'll see you tomorrow at the debriefing." She called before running out of his home.

"Why the fuck does this ALWAYS happen to me?"

OOOOOOO


End file.
